It Doesnt Matter At First though
by Kanon58
Summary: He just resigned being a bodyguard on Nostrads, but immediately got abducted by the Genei Ryodan Leader Kuroro Lucifer. This story revolves on how each of their feelings seems to change before Kurapika sank onto his insanity edge. A short KuroKura adventure. This is a Prequel to W.I.S.C.? fic of mine.
1. Got Abduct

_**It Doesnt Matter At First though**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** Hunter x Hunter belongs to the great Yoshihiro Togashi-sensei_

**Note:** English is not my native language.

**Beta:** reeyachan

**Summary:** Prequel to W.I.S.C.? fic, Not recommended when you haven't read that one. But since this is the beginning of how did things happen to be like that. You can still relate here even without checking the first one. ^^

He just resigned being a bodyguard on Nostrads, but immediately got abducted by the Genei Ryodan Leader Kuroro Lucifer. This story revolves on how each of their feelings seems to change before Kurapika sank onto his insanity edge. A short KuroKura adventure.

~~_**Note:**_ This contain a slice of **ORANGE**. On this fic only Kurapika and Kurapika with the spider member's would be the main unlike on W.I.S.C.? fic. You'll find out as you read, so I'm telling you - Start now!

BY THE WAY, dont expect much at this prequel, for first of all you all knooow how Kuroro and Kurapika would get close to each other so this might be a fast forward diary of those days...Nothing much to say since everyone in FF already making every different style for Kurapika and Kuroro to be friends and me i have no such idea how to do that...So dont expect much here ok? :)

_Also, this story popped in my mind on May 23 2012, If ever someone around here has a fic which resembles mine, well, personally, I say I was first._

* * *

**E-N-J-O-Y and Please Review! Don't Forget! :D**

**CHAPTER 1**

**Got Abducted**

* * *

His world seems to flip upside down. He feels like he is floating, but the fact that each move he takes only brings pain to his fragile body remains.

He thought it was over but it wasn't. What more, it became worst–first, he just got himself resigned from the Nostrad clan as a bodyguard, now, without having a real complete rest, he suddenly got himself kidnapped and dramatically sexually harassed by no other than the Leader of the Genei Ryodan, Kuroro Lucifer.

If you could remember how he got abducted, it was really one hellish of a nightmare. What an embarrassing moment. Not because he lost a fight against him, but because he had touched him humiliatingly.

And during the time he had woken up from the dizziness because of the fluid drug he drank by force, the first image he saw was the bastard himself. However, he had immediately fallen asleep due to his awful condition.

The next day, he felt too lazy to open his eyes. His will was awake but he preferred drifting back to sleep. However the noisy murmurs did not allow him to do so, so he snapped his eyes open–wide enough for him to realize that those noises were coming from the mouths of all the members of the Genei Ryodan, eyeing him as if he was a painting on the wall.

"W-wah–?!" He was lost for words. He now realized that he was tied up with chains–as if he was hanging on a cross. The Genei Ryodan members were also startled when he suddenly jerked up from panic.

Phinx whistled. "Look who's awake!" He felt proud–as if they were betting for something. He gave a smirk to his Spider comrades and lifted up his hands, gesturing 'come on give me'.

Machi twitched her eyebrows and so did Feitan because of Phinx's actions.

Shalnark was on the other side, calming down everyone so they would not lead into a fight.

"Hell, I had the hunch earlier than yours," Machi stated fiercely–crossing her arms against her chest. "I won't give you 5 million jinees..."

"Oh come on! Every one of you agreed that he would wake up later!" Phinx said, still standing in front of everyone's face while pointing his left hand towards the Kuruta who was now in a questionable look.

_'5 million? Him waking up later? You dont mean...'_ Kurapika narrowed his eyes after realizing what these bastards are doing to him while sleeping.

Shizuku raised her hands and it just confirmed everything. "Me too, I agreed with Phinx about him waking up so we win," she mused–practically which caused everyone to just forget about it and carry on with the deal.

Phinx jumped so happily while swaying the money he got from them through his face as if it were a fan. "Great!" Shizuku silently took the money prize she got by agreeing with the fact that the Kuruta would wake up at that time.

Machi growled and Shalnark felt so lost after losing some of his salary.

It was then when they noticed that the Scarlet eyes of Kurapika were wide awake–glaring at them.

"Not feeling sleepy anymore?" Phinx sarcastically asked–which Kurapika just furrowed his eyebrows more from annoyance even more.

Nobunaga on the other side, who was silent earlier but now ready to attack for he himself was also annoyed when Kurapika gave them death glares, readied to pull his katana out, but Franklin insisted for him to calm down.

"So while I'm sleeping you guys were giving bets?" Kurapika asked like he was used to talking to them already, but he was just actually trying to draw out more annoyance from the Spiders.

"You!" Nobunaga shouted. You could see a vein popping on his head.

"Well you can't do anything for you are our prisoner," Phinx said as if he wasn't pissed at all from what he just said earlier.

Kurapika smirked from the thought and turned his eyes into deadly ones as he say, "Scum."

"What the–!?" This time Phinx exclaimed and right then Nobunaga charged himself to punch Kurapika by the tip of his katana case.

"You shut up!" Nobunaga ordered as Kurapika coughed some small blood from the strong sudden impact. He hurled himself like caterpillar to cover the pain he had received, but since he has been tied up like that, he felt so horrible–especially now that he has just recovered from his dizziness.

Phinx was about to join Nobunaga in torturing Kurapika from his act when a firm cold voice called them all in attention. "STOP!"

The Spiders froze and everyone went silent. Shalnark and Phinx gulped as they thought '_shit Danchou saw it.'_

The time Kuroro stepped inside the room all of them straightened their postures like soldiers giving way to their King.

Nobunaga on the other hand stayed in his position in front of the Kuruta who was in agony.

In the dead silence, you could only hear the sound of Kurapika who was hissing and trying his best to cover up the pain he felt.

Kuroro eyed the Kuruta first, and then Nobunaga who didn't even feel guilty at all. The nearer he walks towards Kurapika, the more suffocation emerges from everyone's lungs. He went past by Franklin, Shizuku, Coltopi, Feitan and Phinx; onto the left side he passed by Benolof, Machi, Shalnark; then lastly Nobunaga who didn't stay put on the lineament.

"Nobunaga." Kuroro called him.

"Danchou...I..."

"What is the meaning of this? Didn't I tell you? No, I told all of you that none of you should touch nor harm him unless I told you so..."

"But–!"

"Nobunaga, that's an order."

Nobunaga felt defeated and he obviously wanted to protest more. However with the look of their Danchou right now… now wasn't the time to fight back.

"Yes," Nobunaga finally said as he stepped out of his Danchou's way, standing beside Machi.

The purple haired woman whispered to Nobunaga in annoyance, "Told you."

Nobunaga hissed in shame easily.

Kurapika finally stopped coughing. He was able to balance the pain from reality though his eyes were closed tight–not until he felt hands crawl against the skin of his chin; he then opened them, revealing them scarlet.

"You bastard," he managed to say even though he still feel sick.

Kuroro stayed quiet for a moment then asked, "Are you alright?"

Everyone was dumbfounde, including Kurapika. _What the heck did he just ask?!_

"Does this state… look _alright_ to you?" Kurapika sent daggers at him, as if he wanted to bite off Kuroro's finger touching him so freely.

"Just assuring." He smirked at him–a move which triggered more scarlet glares from the blonde. He turned his back and clapped his hands once to get one more attention from everybody.

"Guys, I want you to prepare a bed for the Kuruta and bath needs. Also food..."

The Spider members first had their star-struck faces but soon nodded as a sign of understanding towards their Leader's command.

"Do it now," Kuroro ordered, and one by one the Spiders vanished from his and the uruta's sight.

Kuroro turned again to face Kurapika, and of course, the blonde had another questionable irritated look at him. Kuroro said, "Well then..." he suddenly slashed the chains that were holding all the actions of Kurapika. He immediately fell down onto Kuroro's arms from the sudden move. He gasped in surprise–not just because he was freed, but he fell straight onto Kururo's arms from the fact he was facing him so near.

Kurapika took the chance to throw him a punch but his wrist immediately got caught. He found a grimace set on Kuroro's lips. "Don't you try to escape. It is futile," he said, making the Kuruta hiss in defeat.

The taller man then let go of him. Kurapika paced so far and so fast and started to study the room he was in.

_'Where am I... Their hideout?'_ he thought when he suddenly heard Kuroro call him to turn.

"Kurapika."

"U-uh?"

"Go take a bath immediately and fix yourself when the things have arrived."

"Who are you to dare order me?!" Kurapika asked–annoyed and with grief.

"You are my property now, and whatever I want you to do you can never–"

"I am not yours and I never will!"

This time, Kuroro's face turned cold and said, "Your friends."

Kurapika's eyes grew wide after hearing those words, and fisted with standing defences. "How dare you!"

"Relax, I didn't do anything to them… _yet_." Kuroro took a step forward towards Kurapika. The latter froze. "But if you don't follow me, I would..." He then smiled evilly.

"You..." Kurapika narrowed his eyes even more. His scarlet eyes glimmered even greater than before. "I won't forgive you..." he stated as he shook his head.

"I know."

Kurapika decided to give a glare once again and said, "One day for sure, I would kill you."

"So be it." The raven haired man put both of his hands inside his pockets.

And so the day being imprisoned by the Spider troupe had started to ruin more of Kurapika's Life.

* * *

It has been three weeks since Kurapika got locked up the whole day inside the room Kuroro had prepared for him himself.

Kurapika is currently taking a bath right now to flood away his heavy thoughts. He has been wondering why he was being kept there. Though he was glad that ever since Kuroro ordered his Spider members to not touch him nor harm him, no one dared mess with him again. It was a good thing that the troubles will be lessened even just a bit.

Everyday Shalnark would bring him some food, or sometimes it was Machi who would do the job. But Kuroro visits him mostly inside his room–or you can it a cage–and everytime Kuroro visits him, nothing good comes out of it for he will just get pissed off and Kuroro would enjoy himself annoying him.

The water flows so flawlessy on his exposed skin trailed to the sun shine locks of his blonde hair. He opened his eyes and they were normal. He remember that time...

* * *

**Note:**W.I.S.C.? chap 3 scene.

* * *

_"Tell me. Why won't you kill me now…? You have removed the Nen that I bound you with. You can kill me off now, seriously."_

_"I just don't feel like seeing you die yet."_

_"What do you mean?"_

**_"That's because, I don't think you deserve to die."_**

* * *

Kurapika narrowed his eyes remembering those words,_'What the hell does he meant there?'_

"Really… Why is he keeping me alive?" he muttered to himself. "He could just kill me right away if he wanted to." Right, there's no way he could guarantee the safety of his friends, he can't even make his own self believe that Kuroro didn't harm them yet. _What if he already did?_ Such negative thoughts are stressing him out.

But either way, whether he likes it or not, he simply just cannot escape. We all know he could–since his ability is stronger and really meant for the Spiders. However, if you're going to think that he would fight them all at once, there is a big possibility that he could lose; even if we say he is stronger.

It did take time for him to finish Uvogin off. Now that Kuroro had defeated him in their battle before he was kidnapped, he was thinking if he really was that weak or.._.'I really don't want to...'_ He didn't finish off his sentence inside his mind. It wouldn't help him either or he would really loose more confidence.

He turned off the shower and walked outside already dressed, though his tribal blue clothes are placed folded on a near chair at the corner of the room facing his bed.

Until soft knocks came.

Kurapika didn't answer, for even if he says 'do not enter!' all of them would for sure still do so since he has no right to say it either way.

"Kurapika, it's me Shalnark with Danchou... Were' coming in..." Shalnark chirped and opened the door. He found Kurapika glaring deviously at him and at Kuroro walking behind Shalnark.

"Did you have a nice bath?" Kuroro asked as if they were close.

"I had, but now that you're here it wasn't so nice anymore." Kurapika snorted.

_'Ooookk...'_ Shalnark said as he placed the food on Kurapika's small table. "Here is your food. Enjoy!" Shalnark then turned to leave the room.

The door closed, and silence fell in an instant.

Kurapika took his seat on the bed facing the small occupied table with the said food. He stared at it, thinking of getting the spoon up when he felt eyes watching him. He asked harshly. "_What?_" He raised his right eyebrow. In front of him was the said man who was staring at him.

"Hmm..." Kuroro hummed, and seemed to be thinking about something–judging by the way he observed the Kuruta from head to toe, specifically staring at every aspect he had.

"Why are you always staring at me?" Kurapika asked, crossing his arms.

"Nothing. Eat now." Kuroro ordered, and that was an obvious lie. Kurapika rolled his eye as he eat, though not comfortable.

That is practically how it goes all day. Now that he was finished with his food, Kurapika once again crossed his arms and stared back at Kuroro.

Kuroro didn't speak anything but did the same. These two really have a hard time in dealing with each other, don't they?

Until the silence was broken when one had given up.

Kuroro asked, "What is it?"

Kurapika started to fidget. He wanted to know the truth badly. It's been bothering him for the past couple of nights. He would always end up thinking of that embarrassing scene. He gulped and opened his mouth in hesitance of answering him. But in the end he just asked him.

He said, "Tell me, w-why..." His face blushed a bit and he gulped again as if he was still eating. "Why did you… do that?"

The raven haired man now had the question on his head. "Did _what_?"

"Did _that_!" Kurapika answered impatiently.

"The what?"

"What!? You don't remember?!"

"No I don't, so what is it?" Kuroro asked, feeling curious about what the Kuruta was telling him.

Kurapika rolled his eyes. "Never mind..." he said as he pick up the plate and head to the bathroom.

But Kuroro stopped him by his wrist. "What is it? Tell me," he pleaded. Kurapika's jaw dropped. It was his first time seeing that kind of humanistic reaction from a, still in his vision, inhuman.

"I told you to never mind, didn't I?" Kurapika swatted his hands.

Kuroro's cold face didn't change but the tone of his voice sounded like an order. "Kurapika. Tell me."

Kurapika stands still like a stone. Even without the real words, you could feel he was being ordered to answer. If only not for his friends, he then placed back the plate on the table and look down to him. He sighed and said,

"The day you kidnap me… you just… licked my ears…" He felt like choking from what the hell he just muttered!

"Oh, that…?" Kuroro simply said as if he was not bothered at all.

In his annoyance he shouted, "WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!?"

Kuroro tried to choke his laughter in but ended up laughing out loud. He received a death glare from the Kuruta who was now blushing furiously.

"Is that all?"

"Yes it does and what do you mean 'is that all'?!"

"That's not a big deal..." Kuroro said resting on his chair.

"It bothers me."

"You wanted to know why I did that?"

Kurapika nodded. He was dead serious about it. However, through his dismay from Kuroro's reply…

"It's nothing special. I just felt like doing that to tease you..."

"Pervert." Kurapika stomped his feet, getting the plate up and washing.

Kuroro found it very amusing. Everyday he would tease him out of boredom, but this time it was damn funny. '_He looks cute with those faces' _Kuroro suddenly froze after hearing his own thoughts. The question surfaced in his mind.

_'Really, why did I do that?'_

* * *

Next day...

"What!?" All of the Spiders exclaimed.

Kuroro nodded, looking straight to each one of his members' eyes.

"But Danchou, why would you do that? Didn't we capture him to use him on our purposes?" Shalnark asked as he stepped to the front.

"I did but I don't think he could cooperate with us. And the offer is really big this time that we don't need to raid an auction..." Kuroro found himself smirking.

Shalnark nodded, unsure if he got what his Danchou said, but either way he stepped aside thinking of the conclusion. "I see…" he said still self nodding.

Feitan suddenly spoke, "So Danchou, are you sure of letting him go?"

The entire Spider members found it an alien question from the so cold hearted not even to be bothered Feitan.

"Yes and so now prepare for out..." Kuroro raised his hands in front of them and said,**_"Mission Starts!"_**

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**So how was it? I was really so excited myself to publish this...plus my beta-reader is busy, i dont wanna bother her that much xD**

**Review if you have something to say... :3**


	2. Got Abandoned

_**It Doesnt Matter At First though**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** Hunter x Hunter belongs to the great Yoshihiro Togashi-sensei_

**Note:** English is not my native language.

**Beta:** reeyachan

**Summary:** Prequel to W.I.S.C.? fic, Not recommended when you haven't read that one. But since this is the beginning of how did things happen to be like that. You can still relate here even without checking the first one. ^^

He just resigned being a bodyguard on Nostrads, but immediately got abducted by the Genei Ryodan Leader Kuroro Lucifer. This story revolves on how each of their feelings seems to change before Kurapika sank onto his insanity edge. A short KuroKura adventure.

~~_**Note:**_ This contain a slice of **ORANGE**. On this fic only Kurapika and Kurapika with the spider member's would be the main unlike on W.I.S.C.? fic. You'll find out as you read, so I'm telling you - Start now!

BY THE WAY, dont expect much at this prequel, for first of all you all knooow how Kuroro and Kurapika would get close to each other so this might be a fast forward diary of those days...Nothing much to say since everyone in FF already making every different style for Kurapika and Kuroro to be friends and me i have no such idea how to do that...So dont expect much here ok? :)

_Also, this story popped in my mind on May 23 2012, If ever someone around here has a fic which resembles mine, well, personally, I say I was first._

**E-N-J-O-Y and Please Review! Don't Forget! :D**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

**Got Abandoned**

* * *

Next day...

"What!?" All of the Spiders exclaimed.

Kuroro nodded, looking straight to each one of his members' eyes.

"But Danchou, why would you do that? Didn't we capture him to use him on our purposes?" Shalnark asked as he stepped to the front.

"I did but I don't think he could cooperate with us. And the offer is really big this time that we don't need to raid an auction..." Kuroro found himself smirking.

Shalnark nodded, unsure if he got what his Danchou said, but either way he stepped aside thinking of the conclusion. "I see…" he said still self nodding.

Feitan suddenly spoke, "So Danchou, are you sure of letting him go?"

All of the Spider members found it an alien question from the so cold hearted not even to be bothered Feitan.

"Yes and so now prepare for out..." Kuroro raised his hands in front of them and said,**_"Mission Starts!"_**

* * *

"Kurapika, get ready were leaving," Kuroro ordered while still sitting comfortably on his chair with a book.

"Where are we going?" Kurapika asked suspiciously.

"To the Hokken Kingdom," he calmly answered.

"What?! For real?!" The blonde was shocked.

And so they were inside the train.

_'Hokken Kingdom was one of the world's richest clans next to the Nostrad, but now Nostrad is bankrupted. Hokken kingdom sure is the one to replace the title..._' Kurapika narrated inside his mind as he watched each mountain they pass by. The train was high from the land, you could see through the whole landscape. Imagine all of those earths are privately owned by the Hokken Family.

Lazily, Kurapika scanned them with his eyes that looked so sad._'I wonder since when the last time I saw the outside world...?'_ Right, he has been imprisoned for a month already. Who would have thought he just survived being together with the spiders. '_I'm feeling tired...'_ He sighed. Then he felt he was in touch with something cold. He gasped in surprise.

'Ah!'

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to startle you...!" Shalnark said, still smiling as he handed him a can of coffee. "Here, cold coffee fresh and smooth!"

Kurapika innocently accepted then. He was in a daze, forgetting the fact that a spider handed him a drink. "Thanks..." he said as he opened it up.

On his side Kuroro was observing him, still silently reading a book. Meanwhile Shalnark took his seat in front of his Danchou–which Kurapika was facing with Machi.

"Soooo~" Shalnark started. Kurapika looked up at him but found that Shalnark was actually talking to Machi. He then saw Kuroro smug a grin after seeing the Kuruta who is ready to listen to what Shalnark was about to say. Noticing this he immediately faced the coffee can and drank it.

Then the question came, what would they do inside the estate of Hokken? Would they perform a massacre? Or would they do steal riches inside the mansion? Kurapika didn't know that this would affect him too much.

They have arrived at the estate of Hokken. Indeed the whole place seems like a paradise. Indeed a country side but a foreign one.

Kurapika observed the surroundings, while Shalnark, Phinx, Nobunaga and Machi were all dressed so casually; same goes with Kuroro._'Why am I the only one didn't change clothes?'_ Kurapika wondered as the leading butler told them to enter.

There were various high priced paintings and stone sculptures. Some of them Kurapika could recall that he saw them on the auctions before.

'_So he got them...'_ Kurapika sarcastically commented inside his mind.

"Right this way sir."

Kurapika's deep thought got interrupted when the butler openned the big red door that revealed the King's throne.

"Finally you're here," said an old man who was sitting on the golden throne. Phinx whistled inside his mind seeing that the whole room was actually made of gold. Motionlessly, Nobunaga, Machi and Shalnark didn't say something nor gave any reactions unlike he did.

Kuroro bowed to the king and said, "Yes, It's me the one you got promised with."

From that reply, the King, or should we say the head of the Hokken family, rose from his seat and went near them.

Kurapika froze when the old man eyed him with a mischievous grin. He felt creep run down his spine.

"So...is this the Kuruta you are talking about?"

"Yes he is, indeed."

"A _he_?!" The king exclaimed in much disbelief Kurapika wanted to throw some death glares towards him but he ignored him though the fact of _'What's going on? Why does he know I am a Kuruta?'_Kurapika scanned them all once again, he then notice his own clothing._'It's not because of my attire, is it?'_ he asked himself as if he was naive.

Once again he was interrupted when the King suddenly shouted in joy saying, "So fabulous! He looks like an angel!"

Kurapika's eyebrows twitched upright_. 'What on earth is this old man talking about?'_ he commented inside his mind. It was then when he noticed an eye contact from Kuroro saying behave-yourself-don't-do-anything. Something like that he knows.

Kurapika then rolled his eyes, still standing still like a tree. His eyes then grew wide when he heard their deal of selling him to the Hokken King!

_'Fuck the what!?'_ He panicked. He eyed Kuroro asking what-is-the-meaning-of-this. But Kuroro didn't answer his question, instead nodded to the King as if he was some kind of a nice dealer. He then saw the Ryodan members at the back having suitcases in their hands that seemed to hold the said money.

He gasp when Kuroro just said, "His all yours..." Then he saw the Hokken King smil pleasingly and turned to him.

The Hokken King said, "But, why aren't the boy's eyes scarlet?" He checked and stared at the Kuruta's eyes that showed a hue of grey.

Kuroro then chuckled as if he was normal and said to the Hokken king, "Ah~ About that, you should make him angry _much_ in order to make his eyes glow scarlet..."

Hokken gulped from that kind of solution, and abruptly Kuroro continued, "But don't make him too mad or he'll kill you." He grinned at Kurapika. "That little angel could kill. So don't underestimate his ability nor get fooled by his appearance."

Kurapika glared at him inside his mind,_"The one who's talking!"_Kurapika clenched his fists and his eyes turned scarlet.

"Woah!" Hokken King exclaimed then the blonde noticed that his eyes just turned all red._"Shit.."_

"Now you got yourself confirmed that he is a real Kuruta. The deal here ends..." Kuroro bowed to excuse themselves with his fake subordinates. Nobunaga, Machi, Phinx and Shalnark bowed too and took their leave.

Kurapika shouted when he saw them turning their backs at him. "Hey wait! Kuro–!" He paused. "I mean hey! Where are you going!?" he asked.

Kuroro stood still for a moment and turned his back. "He's your new owner." He deadpan replied.

Kurapika suddenly felt like he had a gunshot. His scarlet eyes turned watery. And his eyelids slightly went down but you are still able to see his pupils.

He said to him mentally._'You're...going to...leave me...?'_ He watched their backs as the big red door closed slowly. One more glance and Kuroro saw that the Kuruta had those sudden lonely eyes.

Before completely leaving, Kuroro saw Kurapika's lips whisper something, and he heard it. But he wasn't sure of what it was... He just said inside his mind closing his eyes:

**_'This is goodbye, Kuruta. No, Kurapika."_**

The door closed and Kurapika was more drowned in despair than he ever felt before.

* * *

**Already outside of the Hokken Gate.**

"Danchou, are you really sure about this?" Shalnark asked as his Danchou furrowed his eyebrows.

"Sure about what?" he asked his member.

Shalnark hummed to think then turned to him again. "About really selling him..."

Machi, Phinx and Nobunaga got their attentions to Shalnark. Machi said in irritated voice. "Do you really need to ask?" she said which followed up by Phinx, "We already got the money, do you still have to say that?" He smirked and then Nobunaga was the last one to talk.

"That's better off good for that chain-assassin, he is lucky that he didn't got slice up with my katana! Hmp!" the samurai closed his eyes in order to be out of topic.

* * *

**Meanwhile Kurapika was...**

"Now, can I know your name boy?" asked by the Hokken King, Kurapika was currently so shocked from the sudden turn of events. He felt lost which why he wondered why he felt that way._'Why does it hurt...?'_

"Kurapika..." he said in a near whisper, not even turning to face the king with his scarlet eyes.

The king Hokken chuckled as he spaced to him closer. "I can't believe I've got a living jewel as you..." He grinned, Kurapika fisted, but he then let them go. He just continued to stare gloomily at the floor as he felt hands holding him to follow the way through another room.

_'In the end, it would be like this huh?'_

Kurapika said while he kept walking towards the new room.

* * *

**1 week later**

Ever since Kuroro Lucifer sold the Kuruta himself to the Hokken estate, his daily life was full of boredom. Now that Kurapika isn't with him, he has no one to tease, to make fun of... _to bully._

He was still trying to read his new book, but it seems like he was really not in a good mood. Until now he wasn't able to read it at all... for something keeps bothering his mind. Somewhere on his head–that he knows. Something was just really not right.

He didn't even realize that Shalnark was calling his name.

"Danchou!" Shalnark said out loud, but not that loud to break his Danchou's ears.

"What is it?" Same as ever he coldly replied.

Shalnark then scratched his head and pointed over his book. "Danchou, your book is upside down..."

Kuroro blinked from one moment after realizing that he was right. No wonder he can't read the book properly at all since earlier.

"Ahh~" he said as he closed the book and cleared his throat. "Anything else?"

Shalnark felt like grinning but he stopped himself from doing so. It was his first time seeing his Danchou acting like this. So he waved at him with a smile and said, "Nothing!" then jumped away.

Kuroro raised his eyebrow but then again sighed as he picked up his book and he went upstairs...

Reaching the room of Kurapika who occupied it before.

He entered the room, watching all of its surroundings._'Nothing much inside the room...'_ He sighed again and took up the nearest chair to sit down on and placed the book on his lap.

He held his right palm to reach his forehead–seems like he was having a headache. Then slowly after 5 minutes he was able to clearly remember the departing moment with Kurapika.

* * *

Right, Kurapika whispered something under his lips. And it says,**_"Please don't leave me here."_**

* * *

Those words kept echoing inside his mind, and it has been the reason that bothers him.

What does the Kuruta mean about those words? Was it because he was scared about being sold to an old man? Or was it because he was scared of what's going to happen to him with the old man?

Now another thing bothered Kuroro. He wondered what happen to him ever since that day, the day he left him.

He rested both his elbows on his open lap which the book fell down on the floor and it reveal an open page.

His eyes widen when he saw the bookmark. Not really a bookmark, let's say he made it like a bookmark...

_'Hunter license...'_ Kuroro said inside his mind as he picked up the card that belongs no other than Kurapika; looks like he didn't give him his phone either before selling him.

Here were now the questions, what does Kurapika mean with those words? What does Kurapika mean with those facial expressions? Those scarlet eyes drown into sadness. He didn't expect to see such new emotions from the Kuruta, for all the time he could only see the angry and embarrassed face of the Kuruta. But now suddenly it was different.

True, he sometimes see him sad, but not that sad unlike his last reaction on that parting.

"Kurapika..." He mumbled, still staring at the Hunter license–until he heard knocks from the door.

"Danchou.." The voice came in, Shalnark opened the door, which Kuroro himself didn't realize that he indeed closed the door.

"What is it Shalnark?" he asked, putting the Hunter license inside his pocket and picking the book up. Shalnark saw this odd. He can't stop himself anymore.

"Danchou, are you feeling down?" he asked, which made Kuroro freeze but still motionlessly replied.

"Feeling down? How so and from what?" he sarcastically asked.

Shalnark then sneezed his nose and said, "Just a hunch, I guess?"

"Acting like Machi huh?" Kuroro curved his lips into a small smirk as he opened the book.

"But seriously Danchou...Why don't you just do what you want?" Shalnark pointed out.

"Hmm?" Kuroro ask with his deep eyes.

"The Kuruta..." Shalnark said in particular.

"What about him?"

"I know I'm not in the position to say this but Danchou let's face it...You want Kurapika back."

The book fell once again onto the ground. Kuroro gaped from what he heard. He looked at his member with speculating eyes. "You mean what?"

Shalnark smiled but a little tint of evil as he pointed his finger up.

"You're a Thief and you are selfish, you steal and will get anything what you want."

Kuroro blinked twice. He knew those words, from who it originally was. He muttered under his breath, ",..Kurapika.."

Shalnark nodded in self agreement and posed to the door gesturing _'let's go'_ with a nod. Shalnark said,

"Shall we do it now?"

He winked.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**1st of all, if you have something to say that its OC...you dont need to mind. 2nd was the story fast? of course it does, i told you guys this is a fast forward adventure for kurokura to get close...e.e" 3rd i know it wasnt even surprising enough, i-told-you-guys-that-ideas-on-fics-can-be-use-by-others-same-at-a-time-coincidence...i just hope was able to shock you even a bit ...but i bet you did have the clue of whats going to happen :3**

**anyway, on chap 3 :3 i hope it would be flipping tables! XDD**

**Review if you have something to say... :3**


	3. Got Locked Up

_**It Doesnt Matter At First though**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** Hunter x Hunter belongs to the great Yoshihiro Togashi-sensei_

**Note:** English is not my native language.

**Beta:** reeyachan

**Summary:** Prequel to W.I.S.C.? fic, Not recommended when you haven't read that one. But since this is the beginning of how did things happen to be like that. You can still relate here even without checking the first one. ^^

He just resigned being a bodyguard on Nostrads, but immediately got abducted by the Genei Ryodan Leader Kuroro Lucifer. This story revolves on how each of their feelings seems to change before Kurapika sank onto his insanity edge. A short KuroKura adventure.

~~_**Note:**_ This contain a slice of **ORANGE**. On this fic only Kurapika and Kurapika with the spider member's would be the main unlike on W.I.S.C.? fic. You'll find out as you read, so I'm telling you - Start now!

BY THE WAY, dont expect much at this prequel, for first of all you all knooow how Kuroro and Kurapika would get close to each other so this might be a fast forward diary of those days...Nothing much to say since everyone in FF already making every different style for Kurapika and Kuroro to be friends and me i have no such idea how to do that...So dont expect much here ok? :)

_Also, this story popped in my mind on May 23 2012, If ever someone around here has a fic which resembles mine, well, personally, I say I was first._

_**E-N-J-O-Y and Please Review! Don't Forget! :D**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

**Got Locked Up**

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to my secret party! I am here now to show you my best collections

!" the Hokken King announced through the microphone while everyone inside the mansion's ballroom clapped.  
There was a secret party that night in the Hokken estate.

All of the guests were mostly the Mafias; some are fellow relatives of the Hokken estate that came from the east and the west of the earth. Here and now, they are celebrating the success of this family. Not only had they got the title of the_ 'Number 1 rich clan'_ in whole wide world after Nostrad's bankruptcy, he also got the most previous valuable collections too.

The party took longer than planned, until the last show was up.

"Everyone, please do listen..." The crowd fell silent and listened to the king. He continued. "Here, right now, what I am going to show you guys is a very rare jewel!" He sign one of his butlers to go to the back door to get the huge glass cube covered with black cloth.

"This is my newest collection!" The butler removed the clothing and there revealed a big black bear cage with a blond figure inside of it, sitting chained on a chair. "The sole survivor of the Kuruta clan–the last Kuruta, Kurapika!"

All gasped in surprised. Some were whistling, some were already clapping while the others were cheering when the butler started narrating the Kuruta's history massacre.

Kurapika was in a daze. He still has his scarlet eyes on. However they were on their own world. Kurapika was in a deep thought–though he is aware that he was being shown to the public.

One person from the crowd shouted, "Hey! Can we see him closer!?" Then followed by a woman, "Can we touch him?!" Lastly a fat man said, "I'll pay you big if you let me examine that Kuruta!"  
By that everyone protested and pleaded. "Okay! Okay!"

The Hokken king chuckled. "No need to pay. Sure you can go see him closer and touch him! But don't you harm him! And be careful too!"  
Everyone was so happy, except for Kurapika. He felt disgusted by the announcement. _"Tsk, I am not a statue!"_ he exclaimed to himself.

* * *

The cage started to move to go on a parade. To Kurapika, everyone looked scary, ugly, and disgusting.  
The touches, the stares, everything was getting on his nerves. **_"It's all his fault."_**

* * *

The cell door closed. He had his legs cuffed. He was told to wear a black collar with a small silver ring on its center.

Kurapika curled himself up like a ball while sitting on his bed. His knees were pressed onto his chest. His grip on them tightened.

He looked up with his head revealing his gloomy scarlet eyes shined beyond the darkness of the room–his own prison chamber.

A few moment of silence, he started to think. He collected all his feelings in a single thought. _'Why?'_  
The sound of a drop of water covered the room.

_'Why… do I feel this way?'_

He could recall it–still so fresh in his mind–those last words._** "He's your new owner."**_

_'Why?'_

Another drop came.

_'Why do I feel so miserable?'_

He clenched his fists. He felt so empty, like that of the feeling he had when he found out that the Spiders were dead back in York Shin–the fake Spiders. This state was surely the same as back then.

Ever since that day, he felt so lost, and no one could tell why except for Kurapika. But, he himself couldn't tell the reason why he feels like this. Maybe because he was sold like a mere thing, an object, but no... That's not it. _'Everyone's been doing this kind of thing to me'_ So it is indeed normal.

But then, something was not right. Why does he feel hurt? It was actually another normal thing for Kuroro to sell him for his own selfishness. However, instead, he was shocked, so shocked it came to the point that he hated to admit it.

_'Damn you...'_ He was sold for good. He moved his leg a bit which made sounds of juggling and clashing chains. He creased his eyebrow in dismay._ 'Now that I'm free from him, I could just escape here and kill them all,_' he thought inside his mind. It was then when he noticed that he didn't have his Hunter license and his phone with him.

Kuroro forgot to give them back before leaving him. _'Shit.' Now what?_ Even if he managed to escape that instant from the Hokken estate, what should he do? 'Where am I supposed to go?' Without a Hunter license, he won't be able to jump in a free ride. Without his phone he won't be able to contact his friends to pick him up.

**_'Damn it all…'_**

Kurapika's tears started to fall. He wondered why he was crying. His fingers traced his own eyelids. _'T-tears..?'_  
He tried to remove them but they keep on pouring down his face. He held both sides of his cheeks with his palm, whispering in near breaking. "...damn it..." he held his cheeks firmly, "Damn it!" The tears would not stop flooding his face. "Damn it all!" He silently cried.

_"What should I do now? Where am supposed to go?"_ He was lost. He couldn't think of anything. _"Why is this so painful..?!"_ He slammed both his fists down the bed sheet.

"It's all your fault, you bastard!" He gritted his teeth. His bright yet glowing gloomily scarlet eyes imagined the poker face of Kuroro Lucifer. "After kidnapping me then selling me… Who do you think you are!?" He screamed at the imaginary Kuroro.  
He childishly stomped his feet on the bed, scribbling with his pillow, biting it. Even inside this situation, Kuroro's face never fails to piss him off. "Curse you Kuroro Lucifer..." he said while clawing his finger nails on the pillow.  
After few minutes his face softened and became so down. "..."

He suddenly remembered his days with Kuroro–the days when Kuroro seemed so darn normal and good looking for his own good. What more, he may not able to notice it himself. He must admit Kuroro acts like his brother figure.

Kurapika's face pouted from the sudden thought._ "No he isn't, he's just a perverted selfish monster."_ 'A cold blooded killer' he added.

Some of their moments surfaced through his mind–like when he hit himself accidentally on the wooden foot of the bed, he didn't use his holy chain to heal it since it was just a small scratch _(he need not waste his Nen energy for it, anyway),_ however, Kuroro insisted that he shouldn't look down on a petty small wound. Kuroro kneeled down revealing a band aid and he softly applied it on his knee wound.

Another memory came up that time when he wasn't eating properly. He looked thin and a waste for his own beauty. Kuroro picked up the bowl and spoon, motionlessly gesturing '_Aaaahh'._ Of course there's no way he would do what the older one was telling him to do. Kuroro forced him by suddenly putting the spoon with the food on his open mouth when he was about to bicker.

From that he chuckled. And he found himself crazy.  
"No," he said to himself._ "Kurapika, those are all lies..."_ he told himself. Now remembering how darn Kuroro could be nice whether it's an act or not, it's just getting on his nerves. If only Kuroro didn't act like a brother to him, he won't feel like this. He won't get affected. But then in the end he just admitted, "I'm hurt."

Kurapika closed his eyelids, his tears were slowly vanishing. This is the reality, plus why would he feet like this with that guy? He freaking killed his clansmen. However since he got abducted yet not been harmed at all, he let his guard down.  
Okay, now he was angry. _"I was a fool."_ He suddenly remembered another thing–during the time he was eating.  
Kuroro was staring at him.

* * *

**NOTE: Chapter 1 real...flasback.**

_Kurapika took his seat on the bed facing the small occupied table with the said food. He stared at it, thinking of getting the spoon._ "He's the last survivor of the Kuruta...a living specimen..." _Kuroro quoted._  
_Meanwhile, Kurapika felt eyes watching him. He asked harshly,_ **"What?**" _He raised his right eyebrow. At his front there was the said man staring at him._  
**"Hmm..."** _Kuroro hummed,_ "maybe I could make a big money if I sell him..." _thinking about something, judging the way he observes the Kuruta from head to foot–especially staring on every aspect he had._

**"Why are you always staring at me?"** Kurapika said, crossing his arms.  
_"Nothing. Eat now," Kuroro ordered,_ "Right, I don't need to raid an auction this year if I sell him out..." _and that was an obvious lie. Kurapika rolled his eyes as he eat, though not comfortable._

* * *

The realization came to the Kuruta. "Dont tell me… during that time... he was actually...!" Kurapika rubbed his head. "Grr! That bastard!" He screamed to no one.

He then heard footsteps coming closer. Kurapika glared up on the stranger but then it was just the butler. His eyes reverted back to being innocent thought still with his scarlet eyes.

The butler said, "Here's your food." The butler slid the tray of food with his drink.  
Kurapika absent-mindly nodded and said, "T-thank you..." He got up and reached for the tray. The butler then left.

Kurapika stared first on his food, and he was sure there is no poison, for what is the purpose buying him if they are going to kill him. He snickered._ 'Well unless they would pull my eyes out.'_ He then ate his food.

* * *

**-Current timeline- Meanwhile back inside the Spider's hideout.**

"Oi Phinx! Where is Danchou?" asked Nobunaga, while lazily scratching the back of his head.

Phinx was playing cards with Shizuku and said, "Who knows..."

"What?! You don't know?!" The hot headed samurai exclaimed.

Shizuku came in the topic. She said, "I saw Danchou and Shalnark leaving early...Earlier...?" a question mark pop out of her head.

"What? Danchou and Shalnark left?" Phinx asked in disbelief.

Shizuku nodded then cocked her head to the left and right. "I'm not sure...wait, did Danchou and Shalnark leave?" Nobunaga and Phinx sighed, It was indeed useless to ask Shizuku back when she had forgotten something.

"But the good thing is that we have a clue..." Phinx said, turning around to Nobunaga.

Nobunaga nodded.

Both said inside their minds.

_"I wonder where they went?"_

* * *

**Inside a train**

Kuroro was lazily scanning the whole estate of the Hokken Kingdom. It was morning and the sky was so bright. He sighed heavily from the thought of why-he-was-doing-this-anyway.

Shalnark on his front spoke, "Were near!" Kuroro averted his eyes to the direction Shalnark was pointing to.  
There once again, the Hokken Palace.

_"Kurapika, just wait there,"_ Kuroro said to himself, and added,_ "Stay alive."_  
Here and now, they finally reached inside the kingdom's territory.

Shalnark whispered to his Danchou, even though he was far from him. "I'll go check the security." He winked, and Kuroro nodded in agreement.

Then both of them charged inside.  
Kuroro killed everyone he saw on the hallway. _'Where is he…?'_ He killed each of the butlers and guards like he was dancing. Not even a small trailed of bloodstain hit his attire, though his hands were full of it. He killed them all with his bare hands.

The mansion was surprisingly that big that it was almost noon, Kuroro couldn't still find the place where the King had put Kurapika.

Kuroro opened each of the doors he happened to pass by to, every each of it. But those didn't give him a trace of Kurapika's location._ 'Where is he, damn it.'_ Kuroro was starting to get impatient. He has been running throughout the whole palace but still there was no single room that would look suspicious.

Until his eyes caught something. He intruded an ajar door of the master's bedroom.

Kuroro scanned the whole room for anything suspicious, what more the Hokken king wasn't on his bed.  
'Well who cares about him.' He stepped inside and saw 4 cylinder containers with 4 pairs of eyeballs floating on the liquid.

His eyes grew wide _'Kuruta eyes...'_ He touched them and it was confirmed. They were really what Kurapika was looking for. But here is the question, why are there not only a pair of scarlet eyes? Why are there another 3 pairs of scarlet eyes?

Kuroro's eyes narrowed in observation when his phone vibrated. He immediately picked it up. "It's me."  
Shalnark was on the other line. **_"Danchou! I know now why we can't find Kurapika... Go back to the biggest red door, before the master's bed room. Under the rag, there is a secret compartment."_**  
Kuroro nodded. He understood. "Got it." He ended the call. Before leaving, he glanced once more to the 4 pairs of scarlet eyes. 'I'll get you guys later..' He then vanished.

Without any hardship, he was able to go inside the secret compartment. It revealed a long dark hallway, since it was underground.

It was dark enough for him to see–he was used to it, plus there were still some small torches around with fire producing heat.

In no time, he reached a big bear cage.

"W-who's there?!"

Kuroro frozed when he heard the voice.

"Kura-"

"Who's there!? Answer me!" The voice was slightly trembling.

Kuroro looked through the cage, but he saw no signs of a human figure. He finally called up, "Kurapika, is that you?"

The raven haired man heard the voice in a tiny gasp. And whispered his name, "Kuro...ro...?"

"Yes, it's me." He entered the cage by kicking the barrels. He walked closer and closer. Kuroro heard slight clashing of chains. He stopped in his steps before a bed with the sight of a blonde head figure sitting on the edge of the bed wall.

Kuroro's eyes grew wide in horror. His blood boiled when he saw the Kuruta.

Kurapika's eyes were covered with bandages.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**BAM-BAM-BAM! i know the chapie was pretty boring =S= gomene! suddenly i got lazy to type! *chew chew a bubble gum* Well i just hope you like the chapie still! XD please cheer me up! :3**

**Review if you have something to say... :3**


	4. Got Trap

_**It Doesnt Matter At First though**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** Hunter x Hunter belongs to the great Yoshihiro Togashi-sensei_

**Note:** English is not my native language.

**Beta: **not yet been beta read yet.

**Summary:** Prequel to W.I.S.C.? fic, Not recommended when you haven't read that one. But since this is the beginning of how did things happen to be like that. You can still relate here even without checking the first one. ^^

He just resigned being a bodyguard on Nostrads, but immediately got abducted by the Genei Ryodan Leader Kuroro Lucifer. This story revolves on how each of their feelings seems to change before Kurapika sank onto his insanity edge. A short KuroKura adventure.

~~_**Note:**_ This contain a slice of **ORANGE**. On this fic only Kurapika and Kurapika with the spider member's would be the main unlike on W.I.S.C.? fic. You'll find out as you read, so I'm telling you - Start now!

BY THE WAY, dont expect much at this prequel, for first of all you all knooow how Kuroro and Kurapika would get close to each other so this might be a fast forward diary of those days...Nothing much to say since everyone in FF already making every different style for Kurapika and Kuroro to be friends and me i have no such idea how to do that...So dont expect much here ok? :)

_Also, this story popped in my mind on May 23 2012, If ever someone around here has a fic which resembles mine, well, personally, I say I was first._

**E-N-J-O-Y and Please Review! Don't Forget! :D**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

**Got Trap**

* * *

Kuroro killed everyone he saw on the hallway.

The mansion was surprisingly that big that it was almost noon, Kuroro couldnt still find on where the King put Kurapika.

_'where is he damn it.'_

Until his eyes caught something.

He stepped inside and saw 4 cylinder containers with 4 balls floating on the liquid.

His eyes widen,_ 'kuruta eyes...' _He touch them and it was confirm, it was really what Kurapika looking for. But here is the question, why there is not only a 2 pair of scarlet eyes but there is another 2 pair of scarlet eyes.

"Its' me."

_ "Danchou! I know now why we cant find Kurapika...Go back to the biggest red door..before the master';s bed room. Under the rag, there is a secret compartment."_

"i got it."

It was dark enough for him to see, he was used to it, plus there were still some small torches around with fire producing heat.

In no time he reach a big bear cage.

"w-who's there?!" Kuroro frozed when he heard the voice.

"Kura-"

"Who's there! Answer me!" the voice was slightly trembling.

Kuroro look trough the cage, but he see no sign of human figure. He finally called up, "Kurapika, is that you?"

The raven haired man heard the voice in a tiny gasp. And whispered his name, "kuro...ro...?"

"Yes its me." he entered the cage by kicking the barrels. He woke closer and closer. Kuroro heard slight jiggling chains. He stop before a bed with a sitting blonde head figured on the edge of the bed wall.

Kuroro's eyes widen in horror, his blood boiled when he saw the Kuruta.

Kurapika was, wearing some bandages on his eyes.

* * *

Kuroro's face turn dark. Kurapika was scribbling his self more to the corner. He was panting harsh and cold sweat appearing on his forehead. Kuroro took another step but it only cause the Kuruta to throw him the pillow on his side.

"Dont come near me!" he shouted to the taller man. Even he can't see him, he could feel and still hear the footsteps. "i'm warning you, dont come near me!" Kurapika was loosing his voice. He was so tired until he felt cold hands cupped his cheek. Kurapika's body goes stiff.

"W-w-" He gap for small minutes and, "What are you-"

"Your eyes..." Kuroro said, Kurapika then shut his mouth. Kuroro repeated his question, "What did they do to your eyes?" Kuroro's eyes narrowed deadly while observing the bandages on Kurapika's eyes. He examine them, touching his eyelids beyond the bandages, but Kurapika immediately slapped them away.

"Don't touch me!"

Kuroro didn't say anything instead he lifted him up in a princess craddle, but Kurapika was able to break free he fell down on his own bed. "Ouch!"

Kuroro wants to say _'sorry'_ but his lips betrayed him, his mouth just gap open but didn't say any one word. Kurapika fixed himself to sit properly. He looks on to his left side even unsure if he wasn't facing Kuroro.

2 short minutes before he spoke.

"What are you doing here? Why did you come back?" Kurapika looked up his head though he was facing the side wall. "Answer me."

Kuroro heavily sighed and said, "Im just here retrieving my property..."

Kurapika jaw drop but gain composure, "I thought he was my new owne-"

"I said your mine."

"I told you before i would never be yours!"

"You will, eventually. Now lets go..." Kuroro took him up again, he carried him but_ then again_ Kurapika jerked away and _falls on the bed_ once more.

"ah-"

"Will you guys please stop touching me!? All of you stop touching me in weird places! Cut it out! Just stop it already! I'm sick of it!" Kurapika screamed, after that he goes back panting heavily, it was his first time screaming outloud his anger to Kuroro. Kurapika rubbed his forehead with blonde locks softly. He was having headache.

Kuroro stood there for 1 moment. And finally spoke.

"Touch you? Kurapika...Tell me, what did they do to you? How?_ Where did they touch you?"_

Kurapika gulped and tries to look away by reverting back his head facing the wall. "They didn't do anything."

He's lying. "Yes they did. Now tell me what do you mean stop touching-"

"How could you say they did if you were not here!" Kurapika cut in fast.

He is so stubborn, "Ok, fine, they didn't do anything weird to you." but he receive no answer from him.

"Listen, whatever body parts you hold, i also have them. So you don't need to be feel bother by it."

"It does bother me."

"Why so?"

"Because everyone of you always like touch my body. And its disgusting, its scaring me. Its creeping me out! Happy no-" Kurapika covered his mouth. He just slipped something that he should't.

_'so they did touch him'_ "How did they touch you?"

Kurapika hissed in defeated and grumpily placed him self to face him in a curling hamster ball. "Fine! I admit it! They did touch me! B-but...It's not like they really did.."

Kuroro examining Kurapika's face continued to listen.

"T-they did just touch me like i was some kind of statue..." Kurapika blushed. "A party got held after you left me, then, there are bunch of guest and relatives who came on the party...it was..there...it happen."

He then heard Kuroro Lucifer coughs.

"Don't you dare spit one more word!" Kurapika harshly said. Then The man chuckled a loud. "AH! YOU-"

Until Kurapika's blonde head felt a cold heavy yet soft and caring hands. It was, patting him!

Kurapika was speechless. He tried to say something, "Ku-" But Kuroro suddenly talks.

"Does this touch feels disgusting?"

"E-ehh..?"

"I ask you once more, does this 'touch', harms you?"

Kurapika's cheek goes more redder than it was earlier. He murmmured, "n-no..." Kurapika shook his head, still Kuroro's hand placed there and patting him gently. "I guess so..." a small smile formed on both of their lips.

Kurapika hates to admit it but, Kuroro's hands does feel safe. As if he won't get harmed. Even though Kuroro's hand were born to kill, a hands of a coldblooded killer. But right now its totally different. _'these hands..'_

Only a place where they are alone. _'are not bad after all.'_

"Danchou!" a voice interrupted their little world. It was Shalnark on the entrance of the cage. "Da-AH" Shalnark tries his best not to show his poker face when he saw the two. He clear his throat and said, "Did i interrupt something?"

Kuroro immediately removed his hands on Kurapika's which the kuruta make a slight dissapointment face.

"No." Kuroro said by facing Shalnark. "You didn't."

Shalnark nodded, of course he knows that the two are starting to get along..."Ok so, shall we go now?"

* * *

They are now running in the long corridor. Kuroro was caring Kurapika like he always did. Shalnark was on their left side following. They are currently on a run,in a speed that no one could catch up too.

Shalnark didn't ask anything about Kurapika's eyes, _of why they are been bandage_. However one thing for sure, _they don't want to talk about it right now._ What important _is to get out of here_ that thought, Shalnark smirked but he later bumped on a large figure and surprisingly it was his Danchou's back.

"D-danchou? What's wrong?"

Kuroro said after his hum of thinking. "That's strange." Shalnark raised an eyebrow, Said he, "Strange? what is strange Danchou?"

Kuroro look at his spider member, before looking on his front again. "We can't find the exit." Both Shalnark and Kurapika exclaimed in disbelief. "WHAT?!"

"Hey your not joking are you?!" Kurapika asked the man who was carrying him.

Kuroro nodded, "Yeah."

Shalnark then scratched his neck, "Erm, shall we try a different route." All agreed.

They run onto another way but found dead end. After that they turn left and found dead end too. Getting pissed off, they all run onto each way they see. Like left to right-right to left-right-to front-left-to back. All over...They just now notice that they were kinda being played.

"That's weird...Weve' been running endlessly..." Shalnark assumed, putting his fingers to his chin in thinking position. "No matter where we go, things are all the same..." his eyes traced to Kurapika and Kuroro. "As if a closed space."

"Or maybe we are lost?" Kurapika said, and Kuroro shrugged his head in a 'no'. And said, "Probably there's someone playing with us."

Kurapika guessed, "A nen user perhaps?"

Shalnark nodded in agreement with his Danchou's words. and onto Kurapika's guess. "Yeah, right, looks like we are kinda trap here...By someone."

Kuroro took a deep sighed, "Looks like we can't get out unless we find out who's doing this kind of ability."

Before the two larger men agreed with it, Suddenly Kurapika's voice halt them to do a move. "No need." it wasn't shouting, its just his voice became more louder, _as if he was ordering Kuroro._ "Put me down." Kurapika said to the spider Leader, and Kuroro's eyebrows' frown into a questionable look.

Even without seeing it, Kurapika know's that right now their faces are in 'why'. Kurapika sighed as Kuroro let him stand. "I'll do this."

"Do what?" Shalnark ask. Kurapika then took off his bandages for answering him. Kuroro and Shalnark's eyes were widen in panic.

"W-what are you doing Kurapika!?" the sandy golden hair said nervously,while he was attempting to stop the kuruta from what is he doing right now. H_e is freaking removing his eye bandages!_

"Kurapika what are you planning to do?" Kuroro's cold voice came _yet obviously worried._

"Do you really need to ask?" Finally the last straw of the bandage was remove, It fell down onto the kuruta's shoes. Kurapika summoned his chain and open's his eyelids revealing his own pupils.

Kuroro Lucifer and Shalnark got trolled.

"You have eyes!?" Shalnark gap in dis belief while his own eyes were popping outloud. _Does he see it right?!_ Kurapika raised an eyebrow, "Of course i do. What do you think am?_ Are you blind or something?" _

the guy gulped, as he tutters to his words while pointing to Kurapika and then pointing to the other direction, "B-but i thought your eyes are-"

"Your not blind?" Kuroro came in the conversation.

"Yeah i do. What do you think i was? _Maybe you guys are the BLIND ones.._" Kurapika replied curtly.

"If you have eyes, and then why are you wearing some bandages?" Kuroro pointed out, he stared to the hue grey eyes of the kuruta. Kurapika took a soft and slow sigh, his hands tracing for his forehead then said, "Ahh, about that actually..."

Kuroro and Shalnark were ready to listen.

"Ever since you've left me here, my scarlet eyes were been activate everyday. I can't stay with those state for long or i'll collapse."

"So you did collapse?" Shalnark said scratching the back of his neck. With a nod, Kuroro sighed in relief which is weird.

The thought of they could go _now_ suddenly Shalnark ask another question to the kuruta. "Then what's with the bandages?"

Kurapika fixed his bangs that was blocking his eye view and said, "ahh, well, i can't control them to stop turning scarlet so...you know. Maybe if i cover them then i wont be able to activate it recklessly?"

An answer but more like a question, Shalnark sighed heavily but then he notice his Danchou's atmosphere. Even without the facial expression...Shalnark could feel it. His Danchou was relief to knew that Kurapika wasn't blind. He still have his eyes.

"Anyway let's go-"

"Wait."

Kurapika stop from his feet and so as Shalnark turn to face Kuroro.

"What?" Kurapika said impatiently.

"If your eyes weren't pull out by the hokken king, then..." Kuroro decided for a few minutes if he should say it or not. Though in the end he did, "Who's scarlet eyes are those in the container?"

Kurapika's face turned intense, If you say scarlet eyes in a container. It was no doubt those what he was looking for all along. "Where did you saw those!?" more than pleading, Kurapika started to get paranoid. _'if it was those, then i need to get them!'_

"Answer me hurry!"

Kuroro pointed to the master's bedroom all away long to the hallway. The blonde nodded and so as Shalnark. "Let's go."

* * *

Reaching the said room. The master's bedroom, fortunately it was still there...Those 4 scarlet eyes container. Like what Kuroro did earlier, Kurapika examine each of the container's carefully, he didn't even notice that his scarlet eyes were been activate.

"I-its real..."

Shalnark whistled in the background and Kuroro was observing the Kuruta. The kid looks so sad yet felt kinda happy to see that there was it. What he was been looking for. The scarlet eyes of his clansmen.

"Kuroro." Kurapika called out, "Could we...Take them out?" the kid turned his head to Kuroro, he looks like a kitten hoping for milk. In no time Kuroro nodded and summon's his skill book, pulling out the fun fun clothing laying it on the floor. Shalnark help Kurapika putting them inside and they immediately left the room after.

Once again running on the long corridor. With Kurapika's dowsing chain they were finally able to reach the King's throne. On where Kuroro sell Kurapika off and also where Kurapika was been shown in public.

It was strange for there wasn't any single human being inside the whole castle. Even Kuroro killed some already when he got in, it doesn't seem like those are already 'the all' butler's and guards right? Then it was very few.

Stepping inside the room, there they've found the door on where Kuroro with his spider member used when they left the Kuruta. The memories of that department are resurfacing on Kurapika's mind. His fist gripped. Until now it hurts to remember but somewhere inside him was shouting with joy that Kuroro came back for him.

But then he doubted the man if it was real. He was been trick already, look what he got, he got sold. And now this bastard want;s him back. Doesn't he know how he feels? He feels terrible. Kurapika shakes his head to focus. '_now its not the time.'_

The trio continued to walk to reach the final door when a voice came with a loud clap.

"My~mY~ If it isn't Kuroro Lucifer and the Kuruta with the little spidy..." It was the Hokken king sitting on his throne, though earlier the sit was sure empty.

Shalnark's voice in complain entered the cold silent,"Hey! Am not little!" checking his height, "Or, am?"

Kurapika took his facepalm. Kuroro didn't mind.

"So, why is the Kuruta i brought from you is with...you?" said by the Hokken king, he was alone there. And what more he knows that it was the leader of genei ryodan but he wasn't scared at all. Not even a bit.

"I'm taking him back." Kuroro said in a deadpan with slight threat.

"Oh why would you? the money ive paid you was too much right? Aint it should be se-"

"You can't take good care of him."

Kurapika's face got trolled this time, was the leader of Genei Ryodan have hit his head..._TO CARE FOR HIS HEALTH!? _

"oh? Since when the Fearsome coldblooded Killer of genei ryodan, the spider's have heart for a little kuruta whom you've massacre?" the Hokken King said, and Kurapika can't believe himself, he was actually nodding in agreement with the king. What the hell he was thinking.

"I'm taking him with me, wether you like it or not." This time Kuroro's voice were deadly. Kurapika was studying the man's action, but due to Kuroro's face was already born with expressionless figure like Illumi does. It was hard to read of what Kuroro Lucifer have gotten to.

"Sorry we are leaving~ So if you don't want to get killed don't even think to fight." In a lovely voice Shalnark took out his gadget, his weapon no other than his phone. Kissing the tip of its head as if a warning to the Hokken King that if he dares to make something stupid. Shalnark would immediately use his abilitly to finish him off.

However this wasn't expected, The Hokken king burst out laughing.

The three were in defences yet same time was in question.

"Me? You're going to kill me right?" the Hokken king rose up from his seat and held his hands to them, "What about if you fight with them?"

Suddenly people in black suit, looking slenderman appeared and formed a circle to trap them.

"eh? Since when there is people? I didnt even feel their presence!" Shalnark says while preparing himself to fight.

Kurapika nodded in agreement, "Maybe they are also the reason why earlier we can't get out on the corridor maze." Kurapika readied his chain in position, Kuroro was still confident with his abilities. He put his hands inside his pocket and move forward towards the Hokken king.

"Hehh~ As expected from the Spider Leader, of course he won't get afraid bysuch things right?" The Hokken king wasn't scared at all. "You don't know who are you fighting with!" the king grimaced, meanwhile Kuroro's lips curved into a small evil smile.

"That's my line. Looks like you don't know who are you messing with."

"We'll see about that!"

The slender man figure like started to move by attacking Kurapika and Shalnark with black crystal spears. First they were small pieces as if an ice pic, Kurapika shielded himself with his downsing chain to block the attacks. Gracefully Kurapika had throw his downsing chain like a snake buming to each of those slender man like figures.

While Shalnark throw's an antena on one of those slenderfigures but unfortunately it didn't affect the slender figure. "What the?!" Shalnark can't believe that his antena only got absorbed by the slenderman figure he attack too, it was same for Kurapika when he throws his downsing chain to make them fall but end up passing through as if it was a ghost.

Kurapika got piss off for his attacks were futile, another batch of dark crystal ice been thrown to him and to Shalnark.

They were able to cut them off but the same problem is there, no matter how they attack those slender figures it keeps absorbing their attacks, as for Kurapika he can't even hit them with his chain.

"Damn it!" Kurapika bitting his lips. "What are these creatures?" Shalnark on his back facing to the other position said, "Maybe they are made from nen?"

"No they aint, cause if they are...I could feel them." Kurapika told Shalnark as if forgetting the fact that they were enemies. He was too busy with the plan of how to get out of here. But for Shalnark, he was so surprised, the Kuruta was so skilled, he could be a Genei Ryodan Member with those skills of him. The sandy blonde bright head had to admit, _'he is something of amazing.'_

Kurapika and Shalnark are all busy fighting the 20 slender man figures. Just as Kuroro notice this he was about to help them, they need to get out of here. it is so tiring to play with trash people. That's what he thought.

"Now Kuroro Lucifer, do you give up?"  
"Why would i?"

The hokken king chuckled darkly, "These blackmen in black suit are made from my sorcery."

That's it! No wonder their nen has no effect with it for it wasn't made from nen. However still, it was indeed weird for their nen not been able to affect the slenderman figures at all.

The Hokken king summon his hand towards Kurapika and a black crystal ice pic emerges from the palm of his flesh, It attacked Kurapika which Kuroro immediately telleported to slash off the black crystal which Kurapika himself didn't even felt the presence.

but cutting the black crystal had damage Kuroro's right arm, it's Liquid was hard and sharp. A very weird black liqud that looks gummy.

"K-Kuroro?!"

"Danchou!?"

Both Shalnark and Kurapika goes to Kuroro's side, The Genei Ryodan leader kneel onto his knees, that wasn't expected that the injury was actually spreading even he only got a tiny bit damage.

"What's happening? Your arm is being eaten by blood." Right Kuroro's own blood spreading painfully on his whole right arm, just after he slashed the crystal in pieces, and its pieces were actually pretty dangerous.

"If this is black magic, then only healing ability could heal Danchou's wound!" Shalnark was examining his Danchou's right arm. Kurapika look to him doubting his words, but then he just remember that Kuroro save him from getting stab by the crystal black spear. Sweat drops falls down onto his chin,_ "I guess i have no choice."_

Kurapika's hue grey eyes staring guilty over Kuroro's injured arm's. The black liquid that have cause Kuroro's arms onto its current state. The wound was spreading badly.

Kurapika took a deep inhale then exhale, "Shalnark give me his arm."

"E-eh o-ok?" He gave him Kuroro's arm's, Kuroro was just silent. Kuroro had his eyes shut tight, seething through his pain with gritting teeth. He then felt a soft hands holding his right. Kuroro took a peek with his right eye and saw Kurapika summoning his Holy Chain. Healing his wound, and it immediately stop bleeding. It was reverting back on its original state. As if time was returning back before the scene have happen.

Completely been healed, Kurapika shook his head to look away.

"Regretting?" Kuroro ask him while observing his own healed right arm, it was so fast that it amazes him for the first time.

Kurapika answered him with a glare, "Shut up."

Back into their current state, they were actually trap with bunch of slender creepy creature that was made from black magic by the Hokken King, and the Hokken King is currently winning. How could this be?

Kuroro then stands up and glared to the Hokken King. "I'll kill you." He said with pure dark aura. The Hokken king was still didnt even get affected at all. He was so confident to win, "Try me!" the 20 slender man's have duplicated on 100 slender figures. With black crystal spear that couldnt be counted going towards the three.

Kuroro faced the spear's and ready to slice them up again, however suddenly a strong wind came slicing up each of the crystal spear that was coming.

Both Kurapika and Kuroro were surprised it was Nobunaga, Phinx with Machi!

"Danchou!" Nobunaga called out, and run towards them, "Are you alright Danchou?!"

Kuroro nodded and goes fast with the topic, "What are you doing here?"

"I called them!" Shalnark answered his question at the back being by Machi's side.

"Why did you?"

"Because Machi had a hunch that we can't do this alone to save Kurapika." Shalnark raised both of his hands to a playing way so that his Danchou would not kill him by acting alone without his orders. But it doesnt matter now, more important is to finish this play!

"Now play time is over." The Hokken king said and raised both his hands this time, "Time to finish you all!"

Kuroro nodded to sign his spider's Machi,Shalnark,Nobunaga and Phinx to finish this off. They immediately got what it meant and charged to attack the 100 slender man figurines.

"Stay here." Kuroro caught Kurapika's wrist whom the kuruta was also trying to fight, by the Raven Haired man stop him.

Kurapika want's to say something, he want's to protest but his mouth didn't spit it out. He just closed his mouth shut, he was annoyed.

Ignoring this, Kuroro notice a slender figure attacking him on his front and he quickly summon's his skill book pulling out the Ben's Knife slashing the slenderman in pieces since he can't slash them with his bare hands or else he might get those injuries like earlier.

Everyone was busy fighting, the Slender figures keep on duplicating, While everyone of their ears' hears loudly the Evil laugh of the Hokken King on his throne stand.

Nobunaga was on the front sight of Kurapika, On Kuroro's sight on right there is Shalnark and Machi, on his left sight there is Phinx.

Since they were all too distracted fighting bunch of gummy slender figures there was one black crystal spear able to go through the direction of Kuroro's Back. Kuroro turned slowly when he heard everyone screamed his name, "Danchou on your back!"

The kuruta saw it coming that's why he run towards' him, "Look out!" He shouted to alert them all, especially Kuroro, but the slender figure Kuroro Lucifer was busy fighting with have made him late to turn his back to dodge.

Nobunaga,Shalnark,Machi and Phinx eyes were widen in horror, everything was turned slowmotion, and their Danchou would get stab in no time by the black spear for Kuroro can't get rid of the slender figure in his front.

Not until It had stab another figure.

Kuroro glanced to the sound of figure getting stab _by the spear_ that he wasn't aware off, The Kuruta was there facing him and hands were lifted in a position of Pushing him down to the floor.

Kuroro didn't expect this happening and so as the spider's on the place, all were froze as if time had just stop. The silent drip of flooding blood coming from the blonde's tribal clothing with the black matter on his stomach.

Kurapika's eyes were widen in scarlet, he was staring to Kuroro and Kuroro was staring to him too, both of them are so shock from this event. Kurapika coughed some blood when he tried to speak and reach out from the man's figure.

"Kurapika..." Nobunaga whispered under his breath, not believing what he just saw.

Kurapika just shielded their Danchou from getting stab by his own body. Kurapika got stab instead.

Kurapika crawled his hands, to stay in his balance, Kuroro run towards him in order to catch him falling, Bloodstains started to spread on Kurapika's whole body just like what happen to Kuroro's right arm.

Kuroro was speechless, he followed Kurapika falling onto his knees, leaning the boy onto his chest to relax, but it was all too late. Kurapika had loose his conciusness, his hand falls dead and more blood spreading not only onto his body but to the floor.

All hell broke loose. Everything just went blank.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Sorry for trolling you! XD oh heck yes, for me about Kura's eyes was funny, or maybe it wasnt funny at all. i have weird sense of humor! Anyway, i hope the action was not lame...-w- my english is messing up while time goes, cuz im loosing inspiration...QwQ" i dont know why i feel gloomy! And if things are out of chara...well...this fic is not following the anime itself so please dont complain. I repeat its a fast forward adventure relationship of Kuroro and Kurapika being close with eachother 8D just use your imagination why they happen to get soft with each other :)**

**Review if you have something to say... :3**


	5. Got to Admit

_**It Doesnt Matter At First though**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** Hunter x Hunter belongs to the great Yoshihiro Togashi-sensei_

**Note:** English is not my native language.

**Beta: **not yet been beta read yet.

**Summary:** Prequel to W.I.S.C.? fic, Not recommended when you haven't read that one. But since this is the beginning of how did things happen to be like that. You can still relate here even without checking the first one. ^^

He just resigned being a bodyguard on Nostrads, but immediately got abducted by the Genei Ryodan Leader Kuroro Lucifer. This story revolves on how each of their feelings seems to change before Kurapika sank onto his insanity edge. A short KuroKura adventure.

~~_**Note:**_ This contain a slice of **ORANGE**. On this fic only Kurapika and Kurapika with the spider member's would be the main unlike on W.I.S.C.? fic. You'll find out as you read, so I'm telling you - Start now!

BY THE WAY, dont expect much at this prequel, for first of all you all knooow how Kuroro and Kurapika would get close to each other so this might be a fast forward diary of those days...Nothing much to say since everyone in FF already making every different style for Kurapika and Kuroro to be friends and me i have no such idea how to do that...So dont expect much here ok? :)

_Also, this story popped in my mind on May 23 2012, If ever someone around here has a fic which resembles mine, well, personally, I say I was first._

**E-N-J-O-Y and Please Review! Don't Forget! :D**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

**Got to Admit**

* * *

"Say Kurapika" Pyro said, his little blonde friend name Kurapika turned to face him on his left side.

"Yes?"

"When you hated someone, what would you do?"

"Of course! I'll kick his butt!" little Kurapika throws up his fist into a ball. His brown haired friend fall into a sigh and said, "Then what if the person you hated becomes good...What would you do?"

Kurapika started to scratch the back of his head, "ugh, Pyro what do you mean?" His friend Pyro smiled and throws one pebble onto the river that they are facing.

"Listen to me Kurapika. Lets say there's a person who did something pretty bad at you. Of course you hate that person..." Kurapika nodded in agreement.

"And then, of course you hate him so much you can't forgive him..." Another nod came from the blonde.

Pyro's little hands cupped a small pebble onto his right palm, "Meanwhile the person you hate can't say sorry...What would you do?"

"err, hate him or her for the rest of my life."

"Kurapika that is wrong. Hating someone until you die is very wrong..."

"Oh why?! The person can't even say sorry for his/her fault! Why should i forget and forgive?!" Grumpily Kurapika stomped with his both hands and feet. Pyro put a small smile.

"That is the point. Even the person says sorry or not, you can't easily forgive him or her arent you?"

"H-huh?"

"When a person can't say sorry, he or she would say sorry in a different way...Do you know how?"

"No...what?"

"That's easy, he or she would show you some kindness."

"What if that kindness was fake?"

"You would know it of course."

"But how?"

"That's simple, just listen to your heart and you'll surely know it."

Kurapika looked up onto the blue sky, the clouds where moving so endless and peacful. "It's not hard to forgive wasn't it?...Or maybe it was indeed hard...than to say thank you..."

Pyro chuckled and patted his shoulders, "It does and it doesn't...Trust takes time and so as Forgiveness, but hate...Won't last forever..."

The last word's seem to echo onto his own ears until opening his eyes from that dream.

* * *

He opened his eyes but been bind by the wide light, he saw a familliar figure sitting on the side of his bed. He hardly could glance its back, but the hair reminds him of a certain person.

Kurapika reached out on the shirt of the figure, and said with a dry throat, "Py..ro..?"

"Eh?" the voice of the figure broke out the bright light with a clear view. It was Shalnark sitting on his bed side, Kurapika's eyes were widen in realization that it wasn't a dream anymore. Its not Pyro who he always talk inside his dreams whenever he happens to think of him.

A long minutes paused him to act. Until Shalnark turn himself to face him completely, "Kurapika, are you already awake?"

"Ah-" Immediately removing his hands' from Shalnark's cloth and fixed himself to sit. Shalnark help him to sit.

"Wha...what happen?" Kurapika ask still feeling a headache.

Shalnark hummed wether to answr him or not, "Which would you want? The truth or the false?"

Kurapika used his death glare but no sign of scarlet nor real anger. "Of course the truth, do you really have to make a false choice? Answer me honestly i presume..." with that,The Sandy bright haired gulped then said,

"You got hit badly by the Hokken king's black crystal spear." Shock and can't believe, Kurapika faces says so..."I got what? But why did i got hit?"

Shalnark smirked, "You shielded Danchou. You save him from danger..."

"I did WHAT!?"

More shock, and so as Shalnark, "Ughh...You don't remember?"

There's was short silent from that point, what should the two say to eachother? There's nothing to talk. But then Kurapika found Shalnark looking at him with.

"W-what is it?"

"You see Kurapika, i honestly hate you."

Kurapika hurled himself to the corner of the bed after hearing those words, "You-!"

"But right now, am confuse if i hate you or not." Shalnark's eyes gazed on Kurapika's eyes. "For you save Danchou and yet you killed the person who raised me up..."

Unable to collect those statement, Kurapika didn't notice that he was moving himself near Shalnark, his own body tells him to listen carefully.

"I-I dont understand...What do you mean the person who raised you got killed by me?" Kurapika thought carefully, he didn't killed any innocent parent like people except for Ubogin and Pakunoda. He gap from the thought and said, "P-Pakunoda?!"

"No! not her lol!"

"Then who?" Shalnark nodded and directed his head to the ceiling.

"Uvogin." he said, and stayed to his current position. "He was the one who raised me."

Jaw drop and and stunned to hear that statement. Kurapika got surprised by himself, he can't say anything. Shalnark continued to speak.

"I was 6 years old when i got thrown in ryuuseiga's residence. I can't recall whom are my parents and who thrown me there..." a pause. "But then Uvogin came..."

* * *

Shalnark's flashback story

Uvogin was throwing some random stuffs that he was told you throw out. "Trash! Crash! Rust! Dust!" and he was singing out of tune. "la! la! la! la!" he stop from doing everything he was about to do when he heard some little whimpers out from the trashes.

"hm?" Uvogin didn't think much out of it, but he just got curious to follow the sound, there he found a little Kid with dirtied sandy bright blonde hair. It was little Shalnark.

Little Shalnark was crying but later fell in deep silent when he saw a big gorilla coming near, yes It was Uvogin coming closer towards him.

"Ahh!" got frighten little Shalnark run away as fast as he can, and he was surprisingly fast.

"Oi! Wait brat!" Uvogin chased. Uvogin would haven't been able to catch little Shalnark if Shalnark didn't trip from some trashes that was getting on his way.

After tripping, Uvogin's big shadow surfaced from Shalnark's view. With trembling eyes and body. "P-Please don't hurt me!" Covering himself with his both open arms he heard the big man laugh.

"hahaha!"

"h-huh?"

Shalnark peeked with his eyes onto the big man's figure. Uvogin smiled wide with his teeth after saying, "I like you kid would you come with me?!"

**_Uvogin held his hands for me, for me to hold, i'm still young and unable to think properly, but i do have a brain, its just my own body tells to accept those hands._**

Shalnark grabbed Uvogin's hands.

"Hey everyone! Look what ive found!" Said Uvogin's voice outloud which it took all attention to his spider comrades. There was young Pakunoda, Franklin, Feitan,Machi and Lastly Nobunaga who was coming near towards Uvogin.

"Found what Uvo?" ask by Nobunaga, and later Machi spokes on background, "Let me guess, you found a living thing."

Uvogin laughs outloud even there's nothing to laugh about that statement and he revealed small Shalnark behind him, "Ive found a child!"

All was like been struck by a thunder.

"You brought a kid here?!" Nobunaga asked as if he was way doomed.

"Are you alright? you must have eaten some trash while you are throwing some..." Feitan teased.

"Uvogin would you please explain why did you brought that kid here?" Franklin was the last one to ask,

Uvogin ignored all the teasing and just smug a big grin, "Aint he so cute?!"

All was like 'ugghhh' faces, especially Machi, She said, "Alright he is so what now?"

"Uvogin, you can't possibly let that kid staying here, we are the Genei Ryodan, its our job to steal beautiful artifacts not to abduct some childrens." Pakunoda said,

"Hey! i didnt abduct him! Ive found him!" Uvogin protested.

"Ok, ok fine you found him, but that still doesnt change the fact that you've brought something that wasn't supposed to be here." Machi rolled her eyes.

Shalnark is still hiding behind Uvogin.

"Your dead towards Danchou..." Feitan commented at the back, Uvogin glared at him but he just let it pass when he heard the voice of their Danchou.

"What's the commotion here?"

All said, "Danchou!?"

Kuroro was still young and as ever so handsome. But his bangs are down with bandages.

"Uvogin, who is that child?" he ask pecularlly.

Being happy with the question Uvogin introduced Little Shalnark to them, "He is! Ugh well i still dont know his nam-"

"My name is Shalnark." little Shal answer for Uvogin instead.

Uvogin patted Shalnark's head and wanted to kiss him on his cheeks, "Danchou aint he so adorable?!"

All was like another 'ughhh' faces.

Kuroro still has his motionless face as ever said, "So why is he here?"

"Danchou! Don't you see and get it?! Let's make him a spider!"

"Ehh!?"

Kuroro blinked from that moment, "Pardon?"

Uvogin cheeringly repeated, "I said let's raise him like a spider! Since we lack some members!"

Kuroro thought off. Machi said, "Are you nutts? Spider's should have some unique abilitly. Not just mere weaklings..."

Nobunaga agreed with Uvogin, "Danchou! Let's give him a chance pleaseee!"

Kuroro stared both Uvogin and Nobunaga and later on to Shalnark. Shalnark look like he had a future, Kuroro grinned and said, "Sure he can."

Both Nobunaga and Uvogin jumped in joy. "Horaay!" the rest of spider's were on facepalm.

"But one condition." Kuroro added, "On the age of twelve, he should take a Hunter Exam, in order to test his abilitly."

Uvogin's head had a question mark. "Hunter Exam? what's that?"

Kuroro took a pick with his book that was been there on his hands since earlier. "I just saw it on a book, and it seems interesting. But since i can't go see it myself, i'll test that little kid of yours to know what it feels like."

"Ahh i see...Aint that great Shalnarkly?!" Uvogin said raising him up.

"E-eh!? S-shalnarkly?" Little Shalnark ask with slight scared face.

"From now own your mine!" Uvogin kissed him on the cheek and Little Shalnark felt gross but he later like it.

And so then, everything went smoothly. The rest of the story will be remained unknown.

* * *

Back to current timeline.

"I felt thankful for Uvogin, letting me be a spider, and learned how to fight. But you killed him, and it coudln't be helped. That's why i hate you...But...Now you save our Danchou, the one who approved me as his member, is legs...I don't know if i should hate you or..forgive you from what have you done to Uvogin after saving Danchou..."

Kurapika bowed his head, what's this? Does he suddenly felt sorry? Or was he feeling guilty? Why there is a sting on his heart and his hands were gripping tight to the bedsheet.

Shalnark sighed and smiled which was not expected from the atmosphere. "But, Like they say,Trust takes time and so as Forgiveness, but hate...Won't last forever..." there was a sudden trigger of Kurapika himself and Pyro. How come the words are same?

Kurapika's eyes were widen, 'those words...are...' He can recall it, he was sure to hear it somewhere before. '_This weird feeling...i...'_Suddenly Kurapika's head stings him.

"ah!"

"Woah! What's wrong?"

"My head...it hurts..."

"I'll get Machi-" When Shalnark was about to stand, Kurapika pulled him to sit down, "Don't you dare."

Blinking his eyes in wonder, "But why?"

"This is nothing, i always experience this..." Still clutching his head.

"Ain't that bad then? If you always have a headache you need a doctor or a medicine."

"No i don't need any...its just..." Lingering his eyes down,Kurapika saw his own body exposed with some bandages over his stomach, " Kyahh!" he covered himself with the bedsheet, hitting Shalnark's chin to fall down the floor.

"Auch!" Shalnark rubbing his back, "What's with the sudden?" Kurapika was shakingly nervously, covering his whole body. "I was naked!?"

Shalnark then burst out laughing,"We didn't do anything WEIRD at you..." Kurapika glanced a glare to him with blushing cheek.

"Oh no, don't tell me your-"

"Am not."

"Fine,fine, ok just kiddin..." Shalnark stood up. "Relax Kurapika, No one did that to you except Machi, does that feel more better?" the guy still holding his poker face, and Kurapika felt more embarrass.

"Why are you getting shy when we are both males...lol"

"You don't get what i feel!" Kurapika's eyes turned sad, his hands softly gripped on the sheet that was covering him, "...you don't understand the feeling i have...always..."

The silence fell between the two.

Shalnark started to examine Kurapika's whole appearance and recalling his actions earlier. The question is why would Kurapika act that way when the big fact is they are both guys, they have same body parts...Plus being a guy seen been naked is supposed to be nothing, for men are born to be proud of their bodies, despite the nekkid point. What the point is, why do Kurapika act like a girl been seen naked by a guy and nervously shaking. Some perverted thoughts came through inside Shalnark mind but he later shake them off into a shrug.

And then Shalnark eyes landed on a bruise. Wait, Kurapika has a lot of them?! Shalnark gawked, the realization came, "Kurapika..don't tell me you always..."

Kurapika cut off immediately, "I hate this body. Nothing had really happen..but.." he muttered, "Because of this appearance of mine,humans would always attack me...in a way that was very disturbing. Especially mens are..."

If someone of you notice, Kurapika is so dead pretty, handsome and beautiful. Kurapika is so angelic figure that no one could resist, he even looks like a woman becuz of his stunning beauty. Right, becuz of this, it always causes Kurapika a lot of trouble. Like he would get harassed by someone wether man or woman, people just getting so indecent when they come near him. Kurapika fears someone to see him naked or things might get worst...

Kurapika could recall the times when he was 13 years old, the day he lost his home, his family, all alone on this dark world...How did he manage to survive? Shalnark doesn't need to ask for the reason was so obvious. it was already there, Maybe back on Kurapika's journey to get stronger and to reach the Hunter Exam, he must have some experience of getting attack by bunch of ugly maniac people.

It's not really that surprising for until now, Kurapika is always getting in those KIND of trouble. Those kind of pinch. That's why, Kurapika would put a wall, no one could go near to his private space.

Shalnark lifted up his hand to reach him out but then he fell it down. And trying to change the topic, "Saay...Kurapika are you hungry?"

Kurapika didn't answer. Shalnark sighed and thought, _"Maybe Danchou is the only one who could make him talk and comfortable.."_

Glancing to the kuruta.

_"Yeah, plus they are already getting close than it wasn't supposed to be..."_

Shalnark suddenly felt eyes on him, he look at the eyes and found Kurapika. "W-what is it?" he smiled nervously.

"..Where is..." a pause. "Where is Kuroro..?" Kurapika finally ask, and Shalnark smiled without the nervous expression.

"He is on another room, if you want i would call him for you..." Kurapika shook his head, then later nods. Shalnark then off his own, before he left the room he glance once more to Kurapika and said, "Thank you."

The door closed. Kurapika was stunned with the sudden 'thank you' of a spider. But he didn't gave much thought he was so tired to think, he was confused too. His body telling him to stop thinking, just rest._ 'right i need a bit more rest.'_

Before Lying down again, Kurapika gazed at the door. _'...i forgot to say thank you back...' _Kurapika drifted back to sleep.

Wait, did he just hear his own mind say that?

* * *

Closing the door, Shalnark gave out a huge sigh when a voice came called him, "Shalnark!"

"AHHH!" Both side scream in surprise. Holding his heart and screech towards Nobunaga and Phinx, "Are you trying to gave me some heart attack?!"

Phinx and Nobunaga said, "S-sorry." and that just shock Shalnark.

"oook...why are you two are being nice?"

"HEY WE ARE NICE YOU LITTLE-"

"Hold it Phinx! Danchou might hear us!" Halted by Nobunaga, Shalnark raised both of his hands in ok-ok-i-got-it.

"So, what do you guys want?" Phinx and Nobunaga stared at eachother faces becfore facing Shalnark, both of them said in time, "Is Kurapika awake?"

Shalnark blinked, and he wanted to do a poker face but then he receive some warning glares from both. He nodded and placed his index finger on his own lips with 'shhh' "Well he is awake but he needs more rest."

"Is he ok now?" Phinx asked. With a nod on Shalnark, he sighed in relief, next turn was Nobunaga's.

"How does he feel?"

Shalnark felt like hitting his head on the wall, "um, i guess he feels fine? Wait why are you guys asking?" the idea came on his mind, "ahh i see, you guys are worried towards the chai-"

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP?!"

"s-sorry."

Shalnark then move his way, "alright i need to go now~"

"W-where are you going?" Phinx said, and the sandy bright blonde replied, "To Danchou"

"Say what?!"

"Relax i'm not going to tell something ok!? Kurapika asked me to call him..."

unbelievable Phinx and Nobunaga's eyebrow frowned. "He ask that? For what reason?"

Shalnark shaked his head, "Who knows...Anyway, Danchou also told me that when Kurapika is awake i need to inform him~" Finally he left.

Both of the men sighed again in relief then eyed Kurapika's room.

"Nobunaga, are you sure we should go do this?" Phinx said placing his arms to Nobunaga's neck while whispering, Nobunaga nodded in hesitation with sweat drops.

"I-i don't know but i think-"

"What are you two doing here?" The pink haired stonic woman ask with crossed arms behind their back.

"M-Machi!? Since when you were-"

Shortly cut by Machi, "Didn't Danchou said until he hasn't talk to Kurapika, no one could go inside his room?" raising her eyebrows in suspicion. "Perhaps i hunch that you two are going to-"

"OH MY! FRANKLIN CALLED ME BYEE!" Immediately Phinx dashed away and left Nobunaga.

"Hey you-!" but seeing Machi still staring to him, he did the same excuse and runs off.

Machi sighed. "Geez...what a pain..."

* * *

Kurapika is now awake once again_ he had heal his wound by his Holy chain,_ but this time, he was staring to Kuroro. Standing infront of him in his danchou attire.

Before Kuroro could speak of anything Kurapika was the first one to spoke.

"Where are my clothes?!" Kurapika was asking in impatient. Kuroro deadpan replied, "They got destroyed back at the Incident."

"No!" Kurapika's voice hoarse, "Even if its been in pieces give it to me now!" he ordered the taller man.

"don't worry, i ask Machi to sew it back on its original form." another unexpected event!

"R-really?" with Kuroro's nod. Kurapika continued, "How did you know that i was-"

"Of course it is one of your last memory from your clan, that's why you would surely refuse to throw it away. So i just did what was for good."

Kurapika felt another sting on his heart, what is this? Is he suddenly feeling soft and forgetting the big darn fact that They are enemies, he sold him, but he later pick him up and now this.

Kurapika gripped on the sheet that was covering him. "Why...Tell me, why are you being kind towards me?!" He can't stop himself anymore, he wanted to know it right away. "I dont know what your planning next, but stop playing already and show me the truth!"

Kuroro knew that the boy would ask such thing, of course who would have not got confuse when you have an enemy then now he/she suddenly being kind. Of course if you were on Kurapika's position, you would also think the same. You would doubt it. You would surely thought that your enemy must planning something.

Kuroro didnt answer him right away, but after pulling the chair beside's the small table, and taking his gesture sit. Staring to Kurapika's eyes and Kurapika didn't fail to stare back at him, however with the 'glare'.

"Alright, let's make things clear. I don't feel sorry for selling you." Kurapika grit his teeth, _I knew it!._ But cut off shortly when Kuroro continued, "But i do feel bad when you save me."

Kurapika frozed, he remember what have he done back at the Hokken's kingdom. Now he wonder how they are able to escape. He wondered what happen to the Hokken estate. But right now that is not what he was supposed to be thinking.

Kuroro continued, "Why did you save me?" Kuroro actually got confused too, but either the boy would answer him or not, it doesnt change the fact that he felt uneasy eversince the incident.

Kurapika hesitated to answer and nearly said in a whisper, "i-i dont know..." he lick his lips to get wet , for it was been dry, he gulped for his throat is also dry as his lips. "Dont ask me!" he closed his eyes tight. He was so confuse, why the hell did he do such a thing? He should have let Kuroro get stab and just die for good. But he didn't.

He feared to Loose it, He feared for Kuroro getting stab.

both got silent, and finally Kuroro said, "Let's make a deal."

Kurapika raised his head once again to face him, "A deal?" Kuroro nodded, "Its a deal that let's just say for the best."

_The information about the deal is on 'What If Something Changes' fic, so am not going to include it here, if you notice all are in random places but one conclusion XP tehe_

* * *

after their talk about the deal. It confused Kurapika more, more than anything..Especially he was afraid, wait... Afraid of what?

Until Kurapika notice the window on his side, he saw clouds moving. "Um, where are we?" Kurapika just now notice, he just now able to notice that he still didnt know where he is.

"We are on an airship balloon...Shalnark rented it." Kuroro said while reading his book.

"why? Where are we going?"

"We are going to Ryuuseiga." As ever Kuroro said with not much being bothered by it.

"Ryuuseiga!?"

"That's where we are going to start about our Deal." Kuroro smug a grin.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**About Shalnark's past, of course its just invented 8D remember this fic doesnt really follow much to the anime and manga itself~ that's why it is called a FANFIC XD ok?**

**Anyway , out of characters? well just ignored, its just a fanfic ok, but i hope it makes sense of why both sides are starting to feel of 'loosing' the sensation of hatred, like got to admit that they are no more with that passion. they are going to the state of forgiving and forgetting, however for Kurapika's side, it would became worst after having nightmares eversince he was starting to feel the word 'forgiveness' which really ish confusing him~ X3 ok lets stop the chitchat desuwa! 8D how its' not that boring chapie...^w^ and i hope that its not a confusing story :V**

**Review if you have something to say... :3**


	6. Got Attacked

_**It Doesnt Matter At First though**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** Hunter x Hunter belongs to the great Yoshihiro Togashi-sensei_

**Note:** English is not my native language.

**Beta:** not yet

**Summary:** Prequel to W.I.S.C.? fic, Not recommended when you haven't read that one. But since this is the beginning of how did things happen to be like that. You can still relate here even without checking the first one. ^^

He just resigned being a bodyguard on Nostrads, but immediately got abducted by the Genei Ryodan Leader Kuroro Lucifer. This story revolves on how each of their feelings seems to change before Kurapika sank onto his insanity edge. A short KuroKura adventure.

~~_**Note:**_ This contain a slice of **ORANGE**. On this fic only Kurapika and Kurapika with the spider member's would be the main unlike on W.I.S.C.? fic. You'll find out as you read, so I'm telling you - Start now!

BY THE WAY, dont expect much at this prequel, for first of all you all knooow how Kuroro and Kurapika would get close to each other so this might be a fast forward diary of those days...Nothing much to say since everyone in FF already making every different style for Kurapika and Kuroro to be friends and me i have no such idea how to do that...So dont expect much here ok? :)

_Also, this story popped in my mind on May 23 2012, If ever someone around here has a fic which resembles mine, well, personally, I say I was first._

**E-N-J-O-Y and Please Review! Don't Forget! :D**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

**Got Attacked**

* * *

Still riding on the airship heading their way too Ryuusegai City. The Weather was good. Kuroro had somehow prepared some fine clothing for the Kuruta to wear for the meantime. And its also a good thing that he doesn't wear his tribal clothe, it would surely attract attention when they reach the Ryuuseiga.

Confused and Troubled Kurapika is. He didn't have the slightest idea of why did he save Kuroro Lucifer from death. What if he was the one who died, how stupid of him risking his one and only life to this inhuman Monster. A Cold blood killer Leader of Genei Ryodan. The Spiders.

He took a deep breath before he opened the door of his room which he haven't stepped out yet. On his front there is the wall with two pathways either left or right, Kurapika didn't even got bothered where should he go. It's not like he had someplace to go with inside the airship balloon. What more he had nearly forgotten that the spiders are around, he wasn't afraid of them anyway, but of course you should get bothered when your finally leaving a bit ease with your mortal enemy.

Finally he decided to make his way when two big figures of man stood there on his front. It was Phinx and Nobunaga.

Blinking.

"K-Kurapika." Phinx said which made Kurapika to startle in response,

"W-what?" Another blink, tension and stiff.

"Y-you know, me and Nobunaga are to say..." Phinx didn;t finish off, instead he bumped his elbow to the other to talk to. Nobunaga nodding in irritation with slight flush on his face,_ right embarrassing._

"Y-you Chain User!" Nobunaga called out, and Kurapika didn't felt a murderous intent with it, even though the way he was called was kinda picking a fight.

"Its just that..." Rubbing both of theirs necks, looking at each other they finally gave in bowing their heads to him. "Thank's for Saving our Danchou!" Immediately the two rush out for a run. "Janah!"

Kurapika left with a quizzical expression, he found himself slightly chuckling and slapping his forehead softly with his palm. "I must have gone crazy..."

* * *

The airship balloon Shalnark rented was actually quite big, there is a small cafeteria for them to relax and does order foods. Much bothered he is, The Spider's were eating and drinking coffee. Wait it's not like they aren't human's...Its just they suddenly look like a bunch of normal big family having a food fight and having fun from each teases.

Seeing Machi eating her food while On his side there is Nobunaga telling her some stories but it more look like a guy whose being a presistant bug to make the girl answer his confession. On Machi's side, there is Shizuku reading a book with her Coffee and Franklin teaching him some of the pages which no one knows what book was it anyway.

On the other table o their backs, There is Phinx Forcing Shalnark to eat his cake that seems like have already fallen on the ground and Shal was crying for help. On its table, there is Feitan watching them quitely but the kid seems enjoying the commotion. Feitan's side don't miss Koltopi and Benevelof.

Standing there like some kind of stone, A voice ask behind his back, "Lonely?".

Kurapika turned immediately and found Kuroro Lucifer with still monotonic expression. "y-you-" Kuroro's left big hands suddenly got placed on Kurapika's head, The taller leaned forward observing him up and down then his face. It didn't fail Kurapika's cheek to have some reddish blush, Staring back at the guy, Kuroro finally broke out the silent between them. "Your'e head didn't broke in pieces, Then why your'e acting like you've lost it?"

Swatting Kuroro's hands, Kurapika had completely had his face blushing hard. "S-shut up!" Kurapika forgot to ask Kuroro on how come the rest of the spiders are here, If he remember it right, Only Phinx, Nobunaga,Shalnark and Machi should be with them. But well...

A small poker face was there, then retorted to take a table, "Let's have some coffee."

Gapping from Kuroro's actions, Kurapika just couldn't let it like this, this is weird. Way too weird!

Kuroro stop from walking when he notice the latter wasn't following him, "What's wrong?". But he couldn't see the Blonde's expression becuz of his hair being in hinder. So he just decided to go back at the place of the Kid, and ask him again. "What's wrong?"

small minutes Kurapika finally answered him, showing his very confused and somehow sad expression. "Why aren't you torture me?"

That made Kuroro's hand's traced onto his mouth, he want's to laugh but he just can't. This kid was too much from expectations! Kurapika continued with his own very little complains,

"Or like, why don't you imprison me again on a cage-room, or at very least hit me..." What on earth is wrong with Kurapika? He should be thankful that they don't do those to him. Not anymore...

Kuroro can't help but to form some grin on his lips, Gladly Kurapika was so confused with his own that he didn't even notice Kuroro's face. Perfectly laughing at him.

Kuroro turned back to Kuruta's surprises, he heard him, "Are you actually a Machosist?"

A jaw drop.

"Sorry i'm not a sadist but if you like i would try to." He was grinning.

Kurapika felt dumb for talking to him! He shouldn't have in the first place!

"Bastard." Now he was mumbling like a lil child that his parent's didn't let him get what he wanted. Stomping his feet following the man on the table. He was glaring gorgeously at Kuroro.

_'that's more i like it.'_ Kuroro said to himself, a reminder that he more want the kuruta to throw him fierce some glares than being suddenly being polite. It's not like Kurapika was just suddenly polite, but it more like Kurapika no longer throw him those death glares that amused him. He ain't a machosist either, but its more fun like this right?

Sipping his coffee, Kurapika was still there, the eyes were _venomously_ staring at him as if it could kill him, or it could bite him.

* * *

_**~"Hehehe, Found you."~**_

* * *

Kurapika audibly gasp.

That's weird, Kuroro peek behind his mug pretending to drink, and the Kuruta was like he had seen a ghost or something. Kurapika didn't say anything but his lips were parted, he was too shock. From what?

Putting down his coffee on the table, "Hey what's wrong?". Kurapika didn't response.

"Kurapika?"

"huh?"

snapping back to his senses, Kurapika said without thinking, "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"A voice. Just now there is a voice, a girl's voice!"

Oh crap, did the Kuruta really have injured his mind saving him?

"I didn't hear anything except you gasping..."

"I didn't gasp."

"Yes you did."

Kuroro though he would receive a another glare but, He found Kurapika frowning to himself as his hands grippen tight to the cup.

The though the conversation had ended, Kurapika added, "Are you sure you didn't heard anything?" Looking up with him with meaningful eyes, that was just way out of the kuruta. Slowly Kuroro found himself gulping, he was just stunned from a sudden new reaction he got drew out from the kid. It was damn cute. But he should get worried...There's something definitely wrong going on-on Kuruta's head.

"I don't. So now drink your coffee before it go cold." Nodding to him, Kurapika didn't say any words after that conversation.

* * *

Walking on the hallway heading towards his room, Kurapika got suddenly gloomy, The voice he heard really bothered him much. But why though? It's maybe just imagination but Kurapika these days is getting very more emotional than he was before.

"Earlier i'm sure i heard it." It called him.

"I really did." It just him who heard it.

"A girl's voice." Making himself find the solution behind this mystery.

"It really did."

_**"Hehe found you. Kurapika-sama"**_

Before he realize he had already passed perfectly on his room, so he had to go back but he found Nobunaga behind him.

"Nobunaga?!" Kurapika thought he was going to die from the shock, How come he didn;t realize Nobunaga was been following him!

Nobunaga was staring at him, unclear if it was anger or what?

"Kurapika...I.."

A Loud crash came from the airship.

"W-what the?-!

They heard Shalnark's scream said, "Everyone the Airship would crash!"

All didn't know what just have happen, Kuroro run through their room on where Kurapika supposed to be but he wasn't there. Its just everything went too late. In no time as Shalnark said, the airship exploded.

* * *

_**KABOOM!**_

* * *

Falling from the sky, he saw everyone falling like him, but everyone are ready to fall with style, But he was different. He was falling head first.

His consciousness is fading dramatically. He found Kuroro not far from his eyesight reaching out a hand at him, but since it was far impossible, and most likely he didn't get anything anymore...His sight just went blank...Before his feelings and his self fall into sleep.

He did felt someone grabbed him on his waist. There was a familiar voice but he can't hear it clearly, But the hands were different than he expected.

Kurapika completely lost his senses into a sleep.

What on earth just had happen? Who attacked there airship?!

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Guys sorry for late update, im going to look for an apartment, moving home =w=b so i was stressed these days...Anyway. Feb 23 internet would get dis connect sheet of paper desu! anyway i hope you guys love this chapie! QAQ**


	7. Got Forgive?

_**It Doesnt Matter At First though**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** Hunter x Hunter belongs to the great Yoshihiro Togashi-sensei_

**Note:** English is not my native language.

**Beta:** not yet

**Summary:** Prequel to W.I.S.C.? fic, Not recommended when you haven't read that one. But since this is the beginning of how did things happen to be like that. You can still relate here even without checking the first one. ^^

He just resigned being a bodyguard on Nostrads, but immediately got abducted by the Genei Ryodan Leader Kuroro Lucifer. This story revolves on how each of their feelings seems to change before Kurapika sank onto his insanity edge. A short KuroKura adventure.

~~_**Note:**_ This contain a slice of **ORANGE**. On this fic only Kurapika and Kurapika with the spider member's would be the main unlike on W.I.S.C.? fic. You'll find out as you read, so I'm telling you - Start now!

BY THE WAY, dont expect much at this prequel, for first of all you all knooow how Kuroro and Kurapika would get close to each other so this might be a fast forward diary of those days...Nothing much to say since everyone in FF already making every different style for Kurapika and Kuroro to be friends and me i have no such idea how to do that...So dont expect much here ok? :)

_Also, this story popped in my mind on May 23 2012, If ever someone around here has a fic which resembles mine, well, personally, I say I was first._

**E-N-J-O-Y and Please Review! Don't Forget! :D**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

**Got Forgive?**

* * *

Before the Explosion.

Kurapika left without any more further words with Kuroro. Only the one's got left inside the cafetiria are Shalnark, Machi and Danchou himself.

They were about to leave when an unknown Resident came from nowhere wearing Gothic Lolita White Dress, same as her long silver hair, that resemble's Killua. Her sleeves were long with some chains tied up both of her own arms in a cross. She has no shoes only her bare feet. Her skin were also kinda pale, but not that pale to mistake her as a Ghost.

The mysterious girl eyes were closed.

The trio observed the little girl, when she opened her eyes it reveals Red irises.

"A kuruta?" Shalnark said in a question.

"No." Machi answered, "I don't think so." She added, "Her eyes are red not scarlet..."

Kuroro agrees to Machi but who on earth is this girl? How did she manage to enter here?

**"Neh"**

All got frozen. The little girl continued, **"Kurapika-sama...Where is he?"**

From that right moment, Kuroro understood, he finally did. "So you're the one whose calling Kurapika inside his head?" their Danchou said with pure confident, meanwhile the two look at each other with questions. They don't know anything about that of course.

The white haired girl frowns, **"You're not going to answer my question?"**

Machi readied her strings to kill the girl. But Kuroro halted her. Instead he, "Why are you aiming for Kurapika?"

The girl smiled that resembles Hisoka which just give chills to Shalnark and Machi and slightly Kuroro felt like he was talking to Hisoka. _A girl version of Hisoka huh?_

The girl made a cute face as if not bothered facing the Fearsome Genei Ryodan,** "Let's say that The Hokken King ask me to Look for him!"** childishly she said.

Kuroro's face turns dark. Right, Back at the mansion, the Hokken King suddenly vanish after Kurapika got stab and so as the Slender man figures. The Hokken king was indeed alive and Kurapika thought that they have slaughter the King, but like here the problem now...Kuroro should have chased for that oldie to end up this mess. Especially in 3 days they must get to Ryuuseiga!

Machi and Shalnark knows that their Danchou would kill the girl in no time. However...

**"If you don't tell me where Kurapika-sama is...I'll guess i'll just make him show up"** She grinned evilly!

Kuroro won't let her, So he dashed to end up the girl's life but she just vanish so sudden. She was unbelievable faster than Kuroro Lucifer!

"Machi, Shalnark, Use En." Both nodded and does activate their En's.

Unfortunately, The girl didn't seem to be familiar with Nen, or she doesn't have a Nen. But its not a dark Magic either.

**"Neh is that nen?"** She appeared Behind Kuroro. Jumping far away from the little girl as possible, Kuroro couldn't even feel her,_ "Is she on Zetsu?"_ No. That's not the case.

Kuroro made his Skill book appeared and use the Ben's Knife._ 'only way to know'_

Attacking, Same goes for Machi Using her strings perfectly the girl got Caught and Kuroro stabbed her on her chest. But...

A Chesire smile was there on the girl. _**"You can't kill me for from the start i didn't even exist."**_

The mysterious white girl glowed like a light which caused the sound Kurapika and Nobunaga have heard, Shalnark knew it on instant. The airship would explode so he screamed to alert them.

* * *

_"Nobunaga?!" _

_"Kurapika...I.."_

_"W-what the?-!_

_"Everyone the Airship would crash!"_

_**KABOOM!**_

_"Kurapika! Grab my hand!"_

* * *

___**"Hehe found you. Kurapika-sama"**_

* * *

**Reminiscence Ended.**

* * *

The pieces of Airship keeps on blowing with lots of smoke, Kurapika fallen first his head, Kuroro tried to reach him but since Kurapika was blank, Nobunaga that was near him grabbed his waist nodding to his Danchou of the way He understood what he must do.

Then all got seperated in each different landing parts of the forest. Lastly the airship crashed onto the ground finally.

Kurapika is having trouble to open his eyes, they were really heavy all of the sudden. He can tell where he is, he smell the scent of forest, he could also hear the voices of his surroundings giving. Birds,insect, the way the leaves are sways... Not until...

"Hey wake up!" It was Nobunaga, oh Kurapika finally had his eyes opened!

"What..." Standing up, Nobunaga was worried. He wondered why, But Kurapika didn't let himself ask the samurai. Form all people to be stuck with why Nobunaga?!

Kurapika stayed silent and somehow Nobunaga was walking around thinking of what to do. The kuruta remembered the past event. Now he was thinking of what to do now...?

"This is bad, i don't have cellphone with me to contact Shalnark." Nobunaga said outloud, Kurapika isn't sure if Nobunaga was talking to him, or he was just talking to himself. Yet he found Nobunaga staring at him.

Frozen. Nobunaga continued, "Hey do you have a cellphone with you?" the triggers it.

Kurapika searched for them on his own body, and he seems have forgotten Kuroro had them. _Shit_. "You're Leader had it."

"Dammit!" Nobunaga throw up his hands to the sky, Oh did the sky have forsaken him? "What's should i do now?!" he asked himself in a tearful voice. Kurapika can't help but have a lame look at the samurai,_ 'he's taking too much so seriously..'_

Then Kurapika remembered...Now that Kuroro ain't around, he should escape!,_ "Wait? Why would i escape? What about the deal?"..."He's lying to me..."..."No he doesn't...".._.'but'.._.'Trust him"_. Kurapika didn't know what to do, Especially being left with all people..._**"WHY ON EARTH NOBUNAGA?!"**_

Kurapika bit his lips and fist curled into a ball._ "I killed Uvogin."_..._"He's precious friend."_

**_'wait what's going on with me?'_**

"H-hey..." Kurapika found himself talking!

Nobunaga looked at him of course, "What?"

"Aren't we going to Ryuuseiga? I'm sure your'e Leader knows that if we got split up_ 'like this'_ I'm sure than searching for others, we must better continue our way there.." His hands started to sweat and he fidget._ 'what the hell am doing?!'_

Nobunaga was silent.

...

After short mintues Kurapika heard the samurai spoke.

"Kurapika...I wanted to kill you."

Kurapika got terror on his nerves,_ 'shit not now!'._ But then he knew he would win for his nen was for Spiders after all. But why does Kurapika felt of not fighting towards the samurai? Nobunaga continued,

"You killed Uvogin, that's why i would never forgive you..." A pause, "But." Another pause. "You save Danchou and by saving him nearly got you killed..Which is i don't know how to avenge Uvogin."

What's with this out of character situation? Ever since the Incident of Kurapika getting stab instead Kuroro...Hell all the spiders are acting like not a spider! '_am really in bad state the time i did that?!'_

Kurapika continued to listen anyway.

"I do still hate you." Nobunaga gripped onto his katana. "I really wanted to kill you. And right now were alone..I can do it. However..." Nobuanga turned his back, So Kurapika can't see his reaction.

"As a samurai, I fair fight. For now i shall let you live...But" Turning to him. "If you destroyed that trust...I'll shall take your life."

Unable to focuss, Blinking like an idiot Kuruta is.._."Trust? what trust?"_ since when he got trusted?!"

Maybe the world is going to an end for sure!

"Anyway, you're right, let's keep going...I bet on our way we'll meet some of the others." Why on earth Nobunaga's hot tempered vanish?_ 'just like that?'_ Well what do you want him to do to you anyway? '_fight?"._..No..this is better but...He looks so cool like Kuroro.

Moving with their feet a figure behind their back appeared. Its the mysterious white girl.**_ "Found you."_**

The blonde heard it so he looked back, but found nothing. Nobuanga scold him to get moving, its just weird...Getting weirder indeed._ "what the hell am on now?"_

* * *

Meanwhile the other groups are...

Phinx with Feitan Koltopi and Benevelof.

Franklin and Shizuku.

Kuroro, Machi and Shalnark.

Franklin and Shizuku landed on a water which now their clothes are wet, taking time to dry them. Phinx got stuck with a vine up the tree, Feitan is going to slash the tree, Koltopi is searching for clues with Benevelof.

As for Danchou...

Checking his pockets, Kuroro Lucifer found Kurapika's phone and Hunter license with him. Kuroro wanted to slap his forehead, he such an idiot, he should have gave Kurapika these...Especially now this kind of setting, but then he hesitated, If Kurapika got these he would escape!_ No he won't._ He got a deal.

But what if Kurapika doesn't believe him?

"Danchou." Machi called out then followed by Shalnark. "What now?"

Thinking..Kuroro calmly told his comrades, "You guys must continue the Journey to Ryuuseiga, Then i'll search for Kurapika." Machi felt an urge to comment, "But Danchou." Oops she failed to hide them.

"What is it Machi?"

Machi looked worried for her Danchou, "I have a hunch that we should stick all together searching for Kuru- Kurapika..." Shalnark then said,

"The hunch is?"

"Safe...Yet.." Doubting on her own, "No, it's not safe. There's something wrong..." Kuroro got reminded of the mysterious girl who have caused this commotion.

"I see, then let's stick together. I trust your abilities Machi." Machi felt happy but since she was same as Kuroro wearing her stonic motionless face. She nodded agreeing and Shalnark started to pin his Phone.

***Ring Ring***

"Ah Koltopi, Its me." Machi and Kuroro watched the Sandy bright blonde hair. "Is Kurapika with your group?"

_"No. But Feitan, Phinx and Benevelof is with me...I don't know where Franklin and Shizuku is..Also Nobunaga..."_ Shalnark could hear the grumpy noises from Phinx that's seems to be stuck with something.

"Is Phinx Alright?"

_"Yeah he is but he is stuck with a vein up the tree...Feitan is taking care of it."_ Suddenly Shalnark heard a loud sound falling from the phoneline. "Err hello?"

He heard Phinx screamed at Feitan and so the background voices argues. "Eto, Say Koltopi could you trace Kurapika on where he is?" Shalnark asked.

Koltopi honestly said,_ "I can't unlesss if he was a copy."_ Slightly chuckling.

"Yeah right, so lets meet up here.." Shalnark explained. Nodding from the other line the phonecall ended.

"What now?" Machi asked crossing her arms. Shalnark smiled and turned to his Danchou. "Let's keep moving Before night falls..."

Back to Kurapika and Nobunaga.

They were been walking for 1 hour, Nobunaga saw a river on their front. "Oh wateeer!" He run to it.

"Eh?: Kurapika said and followed the samurai. Nobunaga immediately took a drink, he dive his head onto the fresh crystal clear river.

"That felt good!" He exclaimed, Kurapika then scanned the whole place it was pretty nice when his eye caught Shizuku only wearing her bra and underwear.

"W-what the?!" Kurapika immediately does covers his eyes, He was blushing and more like its his first time seeing a mostly naked body of a girl.

Shizuku heard it and found Nobunaga waving, "Shizuku!"

"Oh its Nobunaga." Shizuku called out behind the tree, "Franklin its Nobunaga with the Chain User."

Franklin appeared behind the branch of tree, "Oii Nobunaga come here!"

Nobuanga nodded and without thinking he grabbed Kurapika's hand to run towards them. Reaching the place, Franklin only wear his short. Franklin explained that they landed on the river which now their clothes are wet, need to dry them.

Kurapika focusing to look on a different view, But Shizuku was so dumb that she even goes near Kurapika.

"What's wrong?" Kurapika jumped. "A-um..."

Shizuku acts like Gon, but she is more innocent than Gon. Questioner mark popping on her head, She don't know why Kurapika is blushing and avoiding to look at her.

Nobunaga laugh out loud, "You're such a kid ey?"

Kurapika felt like punching him, but if he did, he would end up seeing Shizuku's current state.

While Kuroro's team and Koltopi's have reunited. Kuroro got even more worried though his face doesn't show, he had this uneasy feeling that if he don't hurry and find the Kuruta whoever group or where he was on this big solemn forest. There's is a 100% chance for Kurapika metting that mysterious Girl.

Then it was now midnight. Still the groupies didn't able to cross path...As for Kurapika...All the time he feels like someone is stalking him, however every-time he looks the somewhat presence just vanish like that.

"It felt like its here but it didn't." Having his own world, Nobunaga, Shizuku and Franklin are all asleep, with the fire warming their cold bodies from this cold weather.

Kurapika then took his time glancing a stare to each of the spiders with him. Nothing comes inside his mind except the 'why'

_Why do they look so normal?_

Even though they were monsters. A Devil.

_Why don't they harm me?_

Not anymore.

_But why?_

It's just...

_Why?_

The answer came, Kurapika feared that the day would come. Yes, the day he would forgot himself.._.the 'Hatred on his heart'._ How could he do such a thing? These are the murderer of his clan, Now they are sleeping he should kill them. Compare to his nen he is undoubtedly stronger. Not unless they black mail him...

Kurapika's finger nails clawed his own, He wants to tell himself that he wasn't. He wasn't doing that state.

**Forgiveness.**

"No...I can't...For i..."

**_"What's wrong confused?"_ **The same voice speak. Jerking up into a standing in defence. It was the mysterious White Gothic Lolita girl...!

"Who are you?" Kurapika asked, Readied his chain on his right hand.

_**"Me?"**_

A creepy giggle.

**_"I'm you're..."_**

Revealing her red eyes glowing in dark that Resemble's Kurapika's flamed scarlet. Kurapika's eyes got widen and without his control his own eyes turned scarlet. An Eye Contact.

* * *

**_"You're Stalker!"_**

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Fast update neh? I did this cuz the last chapie was darn short...Anyway dunno when i could update the next chap, if possible i wanted to end this prequel fast to continue my main fic "What If Something Changes" Cuz its going to have a sequel..Anyway hope you have enjoy! :3**

**by the way, i bet you do notice im showing how the spiders getting kind towards him, First Shalnark then blah blah just keep lookign forward! :3 The mysterious girl name would be Reveal on next chapie! Review neh dont forget! ;)**


	8. Got the Curse

_**It Doesnt Matter At First though**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** Hunter x Hunter belongs to the great Yoshihiro Togashi-sensei_

**Note:** English is not my native language.

**Beta:** not yet

**Summary:** Prequel to W.I.S.C.? fic, Not recommended when you haven't read that one. But since this is the beginning of how did things happen to be like that. You can still relate here even without checking the first one. ^^

He just resigned being a bodyguard on Nostrads, but immediately got abducted by the Genei Ryodan Leader Kuroro Lucifer. This story revolves on how each of their feelings seems to change before Kurapika sank onto his insanity edge. A short KuroKura adventure.

~~_**Note:**_ This contain a slice of **ORANGE**. On this fic only Kurapika and Kurapika with the spider member's would be the main unlike on W.I.S.C.? fic. You'll find out as you read, so I'm telling you - Start now!

BY THE WAY, dont expect much at this prequel, for first of all you all knooow how Kuroro and Kurapika would get close to each other so this might be a fast forward diary of those days...Nothing much to say since everyone in FF already making every different style for Kurapika and Kuroro to be friends and me i have no such idea how to do that...So dont expect much here ok? :)

_Also, this story popped in my mind on May 23 2012, If ever someone around here has a fic which resembles mine, well, personally, I say I was first._

**E-N-J-O-Y and Please Review! Don't Forget! :D**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

**Got the Curse**

* * *

The night have fallen, still worried Kuroro Lucifer is. His spider members did notice the atmosphere of their Danchou, even though his face doesn't speak about it, but his presence tells.

"Danchou we should rest." Shalnark suggested.

"No. You guys can go rest, i'll search for him alone if you are tried." Kuroro said as if he didn't care much. The other spiders look at each other. For their first time, their Danchou ignored them and gone focus of searching for Kurapika.

"No we'll go with you Danchou." Phinx said, then Machi stepped in and said, "I'll go too Danchou."

Came short add by Shalnark, "Danchou if you're not going to rest i'm not going to rest either..." he said with more serious concern.

Kuroro first look at them with eyes of no-i'll-do-it-myself-just-rest. But then he realize it's more convenient if they are many especially its midnight, the search would be harder.

"Ok." The Leader nodded, and said before moving, "However, Only Phinx, Machi and You would go with me..." he look onto the rest of them. "You guys should rest then if we didn't found him today, the second batch would go with me."

His spider's smiled inside their's motionless face, they felt great-full that their Leader trust them...

Trusting them with a little bit private matters including the Kuruta.

* * *

**Forgiveness.**

"No...I can't...For i..."

**_"What's wrong confused?"_ **The same voice speak. Jerking up into a standing in defence. It was the mysterious White Gothic Lolita girl...!

"Who are you?" Kurapika asked, Readied his chain on his right hand.

_**"Me?"**_

A creepy giggle.

**_"I'm you're..."_**

Revealing her red eyes glowing in dark that Resemble's Kurapika's flamed scarlet. Kurapika's eyes got widen and without his control his own eyes turned scarlet. An Eye Contact.

**_"You're Stalker!"_**

* * *

"W-what?" Still scarlet eyes are on.

**"You're stalker!"** The mysterious girl repeated.

"I don't get it...Why are you stalking me?" Kurapika asked suspiciously.

**"Hmm soukana~ I guess because~ i got interested towards you!"** The girl said smiling.

Kurapika slowly nodded, he didn't know how respond with that, the girl was weird and so he observed her whole appearance. _'is she a ghost?'_

**"No i'm not a ghost."** The girl pouted. Much to his doom, how did the girl know what he was saying inside his mind?!_ 'she can read minds?'_

**"Sort of"** The girl answered again which is exactly answering the question inside his head!

"How-"

**"How can i read your mind?"** She smiled evilly.** "That's simple~"** She was floating with her bare foot, she walk towards Kurapika or more like she softly jumped with her tip toes avoiding her whole feet to touch the ground, in no time she was surprisingly got very near that Kurapika got off guard, She used her finger tips to make Kurapika look up to her by his chin.

**"These red eyes of mine could connect to everyone especially the likes of you..."**

Kurapika remained himself still, who knows what would the girl would do, but the weird thing is...He can't run away._ 'whats with this weird feeling?'_ Is he afraid? _'No.'_ There's something else...The girl ain't harmful at all if your going to think. _'But.'_ For some reason, Kurapika tells his body to remain still, don't do any reckless actions. _'I need to run.'_ No one is stopping him, not even the girl. Kurapika could move freely if he just wanted to.

However, he couldn't make himself do that. The girl continued with both of they're crimson eyes in-touched.

**"...it connects deeply to the likes of you for we are same..." **She giggled in a creepy way, which Kurapika got reminded of Hisoka. He's not freakin Hisoka's sister right? Anyhow, He must do something to get out of this, If he can't run away in instant, then..He should play with the flow for a while.

"W-what do you mean were same?" Kurapika questioned, The Girl was pleasingly smiling still.** "Let's see~ Let us say i understand how you feel right now."**

"Eh?" a small tint of heavy feeling suddenly lock up Kurapika onto the girl's field of conversation. The place where he was with the three sleeping figures of the spider's vanish and seems to got teleported into another part of the forest...But Kurapika didn't notice them...Even he want's to end it now, he can't...His lips were spilling all his questions inside his head.

"You...Understand my feelings...? How so...?"

**"Good boy, Good boy My Kurapika-sama~ Of course not only you who feels that way..."** She whispered, **"However i understand everyone's feelings so i can't really say that we are same..."** the girl twirled around him and stays at Kurapika's back by putting her arms on Kurapika's shoulders.

**"For I don't have my own emotions...And Memories anymore..."**

Kurapika snapped to his senses when he realize that the girl was unbelievable hypnotizing._ 'that was close, if i haven't snap out i might have been under her control.'_ Kurapika swatted the girl's hands on his shoudlers. They most likely switched their standing pace.

**"How mean Kurapika-sama~ It's not like i'm going to eat you~"** The girl said still looking normal kid.

"Who are you! Tell me!" Kurapika said with clear warning.

**"Ah! Forgot to tell you my name...Right,"** the girl twirled again, **"My name is N-O-R-O-I~ Or you call it Curse for English meaning"** Noroi said with a smile that resembles Gon.

Kurapika got startled when Noroi told her name, and what shocks him the most, her smile makes him remember of Gon though when she giggles she resembles Hisoka's.

**"either way~"** Noroi sat floating in air her legs crossed.** "I told you that i know how you feel and you wanted to know how right?"**

Kurapika nodded.** "Ok, i don't know which or where should i start but...If you don't understand yourself, then i'll tell you what's going on."** Noroi's crimson eyes contacted again with Kurapika's Scarlet ones.

**"You're being Kind Towards Kuroro Lucifer, You are forgiving him and his spider members, And you are forgetting about the fact that Kuroro is the murderer and cause of your clan's death."**

Noroi said with her innocent face,After hearing those Kurapika felt a thunder run through his whole body. "Me? Forgiving the spiders?" He watched at her with Horror. Those innocent face of Noroi turned into one's of Hisoka's...She cleared it for him.

**"Yes. You've Forgiven Kuroro and wanted to be friends with him."**

Kurapika's blood bolt and his Scarlet eyes glows brighter. "Bastard." he gritted his teeth preparing his chain, "That's a lie."

**"It's not a lie :3"** Noroi insisted.

"NO." Kurapika glared at the girl, "That's not true...And if you keep telling me those things i'm going to-"

**"Kill me?"** the girl guessed, **"You can't kill me, Your chain is only for spiders not the likes of me~"**

"No, i can kill you with my chains." _'i would just use the judgment chain and she'll die if she break the rules.'_

**"Nah you can't kill me even you put a judgment chain at my heart~"**

Kurapika's eyebrow turns upright in question.

**"For..."** Noroi stood to the ground.** "From the start i didn't even exist at all."**

"Wha-?!"

A mysterious light glimmered suddenly the time Noroi had her bare foot hit the ground.

"What's with this?!" Kurapika shoved both his arms from his eyesight, its so bright that he can't straighten up his view._ 'what kind of Nen is this?'_

Kurapika heard Noroi's voice from nowhere. **"Forgot to tell you, I don't use nen...However..."** Noroi suddenly appeared from his back, which Kurapika accidently

stared back with Noroi's Red eyes with his.

* * *

_**"I'm a NeN Destroyer."**_

* * *

Kurapika gasp when his question were answered, _"A Jonen User?!"_

**"Nope not really a Jonen user but only a Nen Destroyer~ hehehe~!"** Noroi laugh like a little lovely girl from gothic movies.

Kurapika manage to break away the contact with her eyes,_ 'her eyes must be the cause! I mustn't look at them!'_

**"Ano neh Kurapika-sama, everyone always running away far from me."** Noroi said with a sad tone but her face was smiling. She kept blabbering while Kurapika tries to avoid her, in times that she would just appear like a ghost.

**"They called me "Curse Child" for no reason. They despise me for no reason either...I just wanted to be friends with everyone though~"** Noroi vanished then appeared by Kurapika's left side, whispering,** "Were both lonely~"**

"Ah!" Kurapika jumped 3 inches, "I'm not lonely!" He said using his dowsing chain in case if he hits her.

**"Oh yeah forgot your not lonely for you have Kuroro with you~!"** Noroi said with another smile which made Kurapika twitched, "he's not!"

The dowsing chain keeps attacking Noroi but she able to dodge it like a Kuroro with a Hisoka face as she continues to get nearer and nearer towards Kurapika.** "You liar, you got lonely when he sold you to the Hokken King~"**

"No!" Kurapika shouted in pure annoyance, "I'm not! So shut up!"

**"Make me.**" Noroi mocked.

"Hahhh!" Kurapika screamed while attacking, he's totally pissed off. Kurapika threw again his dowsing chain and able to caught Noroi's left arm and she let them, **"Ohh amazing! I got tied up with your chain! How wonderful experience is this!"** Noroi said in completely tone of joy.

"Are you nutts or something?!" Kurapika blurted out, Really he don't even get the girl. "What do you need from me?!"

"**I need nothing from you. But I need you for you to suffer."** Noroi said with a Killua bored face.

Kurapika felt chills on his body. _'does she...'_ Kurapika had a feeling that maybe Noroi was same with the Enjoyment of Hisoka. _'to seek toys and play with them until they broke.' _

**"Iiiyaah~ But i don't kill like Hisoka Kurapika-sama!"** Noroi said still reading Kurapika's mind.

But then Kurapika notice something odd,_ 'if Noroi could read my mind then how come she didn't heard my earlier questions? Could it be...'_

**"Now Kurapika-sama try finishing me off, i can't wait for you to pierce me with your Judgement chain! Kyaahh!"**

Kurapika look at her with analyzing eyes, _'wait, just now she supposed to hear my thoughts but she didn't seems to hear them..._' He had confirm it._ 'i see so Noroi could only read mind for each every 10minutes!'_

**"Whats wrong do it now while you still can!"**

_'i need to confirm it for one last time.'_ Kurapika reveals his judgment chain and purposely thought of what he's going to do, His mind said, '_i'll pierce her with my judgment chain the time she starts to speak things!'_

Noroi narrowed her eyes with a chesire cat smile. **"Then i won't blabber~ Bleh!"** She stick out her tongue childishly. Noroi fell on the trap!

Kurapika smiled then, he was right, _'Noroi could read minds every 10 minutes but she could only do that when she contacts her red eyes with mine!'_

Noroi stared at Kurapika's eyes trying to provoke him but all was too late,_ 'crap Kurapika-sama have discovered it!"_ This time her facial expression turned like Leorio's when getting hot head.

**"Ara~Ara~ your really smart than i've calculated for you to be."** Noroi break the chain's of Kurapika without any hardship unlike Uvogin which shock the Kuruta from fear. _"No way she broke my chain!?"_

"**But neh Kurapika-sama play time is over time to do my job from the request of the Hokken King~"**

First came through Kurapika's mind is, maybe Noroi able to break his chain easily for she isn't a spider. Even so he believe that his chains are not that fragile to break so easily. 2nd thing came from his mind, _'the hokken king is alive? How come didn't Kuroro killed-"_

**"Kuroro didn't killed the Hokken king for after you got stab he vanished with those slender ugly figures."** Noroi corrected. "But then the Hokken King wants you back. So i'm actually here to capture you but..." Noroi licked her lips. "I would rather destroy your Nen and make your life miserable! Hahaha~!"

Kurapika was sure for one thing, "_This girl is crazy! and A sadist!"_

Noroi kicked her from nowhere. "ah!" Kurapika flew onto the ground double bounce before coughing from the sudden impact. "kuhh..."

**"Now, Now Kurapika-sama~ It's time for you to get destroyed~ But i didn't mean to hurt you, i hope my kick didn't broke your ribs or something..."** Noroi said watching Kurapika from the ground.

Noroi is just a little girl yet she is terrifying than Killua. Kurapika tried to stand but the hit was so strong that he can't even make himself move a bit.

**"Kurapika-sama~ Let's do this shall we?"** Noroi said as she lifted both her hands side ways, Kurapika watched them and really surprising..Big Lots of Chains appeared from the ground!

"what the...chains..." Kurapika said in whisper, eyes are still wide scarlet.** 'chains like mine but bigger.'**

**"...Kurapika-sama...This won't hurt..."** She finally said then she pointed her index finger towards Kurapika which the chains followed the direction.

* * *

Kuroro was on a top tree with Machi when a Scream out of hell alarmed their ears.

"_what the_ Danchou that voice!" Machi said in dis belief with her own ears...Kuroro look at the direction from afar. The scream belongs to Kurapika.

"Kurapika?!" Shalnark said outloud, Phinx joined, "Shal, just now...I heard him..." Both look at each other then immediately dashed to the direction.

Same time Shizuku,Franklin and Nobunaga got themselves snapping awake from the hideous scream coming from a certain Kuruta.

"is that?" Shizuku said sleepily. Franklin made his ears more clear. "Oh no..." Franklin had a bad feeling.

Nobunaga took his katana and readied himself to go to the place of the scream. "That kid!"

Koltopi, Feitan and Benevelof heard it too, it took time for them to decide if they should go or should wait for their Danchou to come, But Feitan said from the scream its too loud which their Danchou might have been the first to hear it. Nodding to eachother they vanish like a gust of wind.

Kuroro came onto the scene with Appearing Machi, Phinx and Shalnark perfect timing to gathered in place...There is Noroi with shining red eyes that resembles a Monster and her chesire cat smile.

_**"You've found me."**_

There they saw Kurapika screaming like he had seen a worst nightmare of his life, there's no sign of injuries at the kuruta which pop out some questions from the spider members of what must have happen here to make the blonde cried out so hard as if he got himself pierced with something.

Kuroro observed first, he took a glance from the boy who was scratching his face and forehead, His eyes were widen too much that his pupil became almost like a pimple. Scarlet eyes are activated and tears were gradually falling-while shaking badly as if it was so cold.

The raven haired man's eyes narrowed from the thought, "You did this don't you?" looking up his gaze through Noroi who's blocking Kurapika's view. A nod came fast from the little lolita girl. "Yep~ Got a problem with that?"

She smiled sarcastically which Kuroro's dark presence turns darker than it was already.

"Who on earth are you?!" Shalnark still remembers Noroi from their first meeting, Machi readied her Strings for battle and Phinx started to stretch out his fingers and arms for a fight.

**"I'm Noroi, the one who brings curse...A Nen Destroyer, I put curse on someone's nen and make them out of control..."** Noroi explained and faced them completely. **"isn't a fantastic abilitly? nyaha~"**

Kuroro's nerves are out of control, he want's to kill her now...Right now. He can't forgive her.

The rest of the late spiders came onto the scene, There is Nobunaga and Feitan's group reunited and surprised from the scenery they just saw.

**"Hmm So everyone is here."** Noroi said, still not afraid about the fearsome Genei Ryodan cornering her on big circle.

**"So let's play?"** Noroi asked still smiling.

"Sure i'll play with you." Kuroro said darkly and uses his skill book. The time he attacked it was also the same time Nobunaga, Phinx, and Machi charged to fight. Shalnark's mission is to get close onto the Kuruta.

Noroi is just a little girl, yes..But Kuroro couldn't defeat him easily, Not to mention, Machi,Nobunaga and Phinx were there. Noticing that they are having hard time killing Noroi, Feitan chooses to Join but the rest remained watching for they believe that they can't do anything.

**"Iiyaaah~ You should feel shame Kuroro~ You killed Kurapika's clan, whole clan~"** Noroi said still dodging their attacks, Kuroro ignoring all her words.** "You're the cause of Kurapika's Mental Dis order you know~**" She blurted out revealing chains with blade appeared before her sleeves. **"So you must die~"**

The group knows its dangerous so they decided to retreat far away from her if possible. What more they couldn't tell her nen, or more like she doesn't even have one except for destroying people's nen. What on earth Noroi is?

At the other hand, Shalnark tried to calm Kurapika by patting his shoulders and gently calling him out from his fear. "Kurapika, it's alright Danchou is here and us..." Shalnark wasn't sure if Kurapika could hear him, but since Kurapika did took a glance at him then back to Noroi and the spiders who are fighting her with Kuroro. Kurapika still stayed with the same condition.

"He won't speak." Shizuku said still not aware how much this is a very troubling event. "Should i hit him with my Deme-chan?" She asked innocently, trying to help but failed.

"you can't Shizuku, it would only damage the kid more..." Franklin commented. "So Shalnark what should we do now?"

Shalnark look over his comrade Franklin and had his face slightly worried, "I don't know. I'm not the type of person could show some affection..." He said, and Shizuku Franklin Koltopi and Benevelof nodded in agreement.

"We are spiders of course." Koltopi said.

**"Kuroro take a look at Kurapika-sama look what have you caused him for~"** Noroi said teasingly pointed to Kurapika. Kuroro followed it with his eyes which it kinda hit him when he saw Kurapika on bad state.

**"See?"** Noroi said again, **"That's what you had left inside him on his age of 13years old..."**

"I do, but i'm not the one who did that to him right now." Kuroro said dryly. Yep he maybe the cause of Kurapika's state of being insane inside, but Noroi is the one who have caused that mental state to awake from Kurapika's deep part of mind and heart.

**"Souyone-"** Noroi's words were cut off shortly when Kuroro had got him, with his ben's knife. Maybe it didn't work last time on the airship but Kuroro used it anyway...Kuroro whispered uinder his breath. "Die."

Noroi then screamed from pain. The chains vanished and so as she.

**"Wow you got me~"** She said still smiling, **"But you've done a big mistake"** she grinned. And Kuroro didn't got a chance to ask her questions of what did she meant there for Noroi just suddenly vanish into a dust of light particles.

Ignoring Kuroro did. He rushed to Kurapika but...

"...Kurapika...?"

Kurapika still on his same state. He's not speaking at all. Nobunaga hid his katana back to its case and so did Machi slid her strings back to her cushion.

"Danchou..Kurapika is.." Shalnark said. Kuroro stood there with Phinx, Machi and Nobunaga watching the Frail Kuruta.

Noroi's words echoed from the man's ears._ "You're the cause of Kurapika's Mental Dis order you know~"_

Taking a step closer, Kurapika curled himself hard, still shivering badly.

"Please...Don't come anymore closer..." Kurapika plead as the Whole Spider's stood onto their pace silently watching of what would their Danchou do now...

Now that Kurapika is totally, hard to reach.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**If you still didn't get it, Noroi is the Nen Destroyer that Kurapika have encountered back at the fic of W.I.S.C.? part-where Mizuken explained Kurapika's nen gone out of disorder...If you still remember. Anyway, things about Kurapika's state would be reveal next chapie, and more explanation about our mysterious OC Noroi~!**

**and about this part that Norioi said ****"But you've done a big mistake"-you'll know it soon...'Noroi means 'Curse'...**

**Who hates her? XDD REVIEW!**


End file.
